Blind
by starzee
Summary: Casual arrangements never work, do they?
1. Chapter 1

I don't own The Vampire Diaries, I'm just a fan :)

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This fic is going to be _really _AU and maybe a little weird lol**

* * *

><p>Blind<p>

_Season 3 episode 1 where Elena walks in on Caroline drinking blood in Damon's bathroom... except instead of Elena walking in, it's Damon..._

Chapter 1

* * *

><p>Damon hadn't realised how much he actually cared about the little reporter until it was too late. She was kind and sweet and good company, surprisingly. He enjoyed actually spending time with her. It was nice to just <em>talk<em> to someone sometimes... and now she was gone. Dead. And it was all his fault. As usual. He didn't know what the hell to do anymore. Nothing ever just worked out anymore. Wait – when did it ever? He walked desolately to his room and opened the door and he was surprised at what he heard.

"This room's off limits." He heard Caroline say urgently. He figured she was drinking blood. He figured the wolf was pissing her off. As usual. Though he was kind of surprised she was in _his _room. He closed the door behind him without saying anything. He rounded the corner and she sighed in relief when she saw him. He wasn't used to that reaction from people. "Thank God. I thought you were some drunk human... Damon? What happened?" She asked concerned when she saw his defeated expression. He just looked at her.

"Stefan." He said softly. He didn't know why he told her that but he didn't think he was going to stop telling her anytime soon. Her eyes widened a little.

"What did he do?" She asked him in a whisper. He liked that she asked that right away. If he'd told Elena she would have just gone nuts wanting to run after him. Whereas, Caroline just wanted to know why he was hurt. He was admittedly touched by that.

"He killed Andie." Damon replied just as emotionlessly. Caroline saw that it was really tearing him up and she wasn't surprised. She'd actually noticed that he cared about Andie... even if he did occasionally compel her. Caroline felt really badly for him and surprised him by walking right up to him and hugging him. She was surprised when he hugged her back. She was even more surprised when she felt a single splash on her shoulder but she didn't comment. The fact he was hugging her back was a _major_ step in their quazi-friendship-ish-thing that seemed to have developed over the summer.

"Why?" Caroline asked him softly. She thought Andie was a really nice woman. She'd admired her a little as she stood up to Damon and told him when she didn't feel like being bitten or when he was being lazy and wanted her to get him something and she'd scoff and tell him to get it himself. She thought it was tragic that Stefan did that to her. And to him.

"He did it so I stop following him. He said he doesn't want to be found. He said that following him is causing him problems with Klaus." Damon rambled and Caroline still hadn't let go of him so he hadn't either. He figured he'd probably be embarrassed by this later but it felt kind of nice to just have a tiny bit of comfort. So he was planning to enjoy it until she let go.

"Stop looking, Damon." Caroline said in a whisper and it surprised him. She seemed worried about him. "Until there's a way to kill Klaus, there's no way to get Stefan back. No point in pissing Klaus off until there's a way to kill him." She said soothingly and Damon was surprised that she really did have a point.

"And how do I get Elena to stop bugging me every single day to look for Stefan?" He asked over her shoulder.

"Have you forgotten that you're a vampire?" She asked him amused and he pulled away to look at her.

"You're not actually suggesting that I compel her." He said to her in a little bit of shock.

"Damon? What exactly does she think she can do about it? She's human. We don't stand a chance against Klaus and we're vampires. What the hell is she going to do? Pout at him to death?" Caroline asked him seriously and he actually cracked a grin at that then couldn't help a little chuckle which surprised Caroline but she was kind of glad she could put a smile on his face. He was continually surprised by how the little vampire had the ability to turn any foul mood upside down.

"Can you repeat that to her verbatim? I'd love to see what she has to say to that." He said amused and she laughed.

"I'd rather compel her to stop being a dumbass but that's just me, I guess." She shrugged and Damon smirked. It was something he'd always liked about her. She was blunt.

"Compel her then." Damon said and she looked surprised.

"Fine, I will." She nodded.

"You know if you do that you'll be crossing over to the dark side." He pointed out and she rolled her eyes.

"I did that long ago." She replied surprising him. He was also continually surprised at how she was probably the _only_ one who didn't judge him.

"How so?" He smirked.

"I'm seriously contemplating compelling Tyler's date to fuck off." She said and Damon cocked an eyebrow at her.

"Why's that? You said you don't have feelings for him." Damon pointed out and she shrugged.

"I don't but being a vampire is a serious buzz-kill when you're horny since it's so much worse." She said and he laughed at her being so blunt.

"So you want to go compel her to leave just so you can get laid?" He asked her curiously and she nodded and shrugged. "So all you want is a fuck buddy?" He asked her.

"Yeah." She nodded. "I guess with Tyler that would be stupid since he wouldn't see it that way." She said biting her lip. Damon saw his chance for a perfect arrangement and he wasn't one to pass up an opportunity.

"I'll be your fuck buddy." He shrugged and she blinked in surprise.

"What?" She asked surprised.

"I have the same problem you have, you see." He pointed out. "And vamp on vamp is _way_ better than vamp on human... or werewolf. Or so I've heard." He said.

"What about Elena?" She asked hesitantly. Internally she was _extremely_ up for it considering she knew Damon to be incredible in bed and she figured it would be even better as a vampire.

"What about her?" Damon asked with a shrug.

"Wouldn't she be pissed at that?" Caroline asked and Damon shot her an amused look.

"Elena is Stefan's girlfriend, not mine. She has no say in anything I get up to or with whom I do so." He said.

"Don't you think this would make your chances with her slimmer than they are?" She asked and he chuckled.

"I don't want a chance with her." Damon said shocking Caroline.

"You don't?" She asked in disbelief.

"Can you see me being in some sappy Stefan-like relationship with a human who will never turn and never understand being a vampire?" He asked her and she never saw it that way before.

"Well... no." She replied.

"Exactly. So who I sleep with is none of her business. Besides, I can hardly stand the sight of her let alone anything else." He replied. "In or out, Blondie." He said and she thought about it.

"Alright, I'm in." She said.

"Starting now?" He smirked and she was a little surprised but lust overtook her and Damon noticed that she didn't leave so he took that as agreement. He crashed his lips to hers and she ripped open his shirt which turned him on immensely... even if he liked that one. He gripped the bottom of her dress and tugged it up over her head then she rid him of his shirt and undid his belt buckle as they started kissing again. He kicked off his boots and she kicked off her shoes. As soon as his jeans were off he had her underneath him on his bed. In the back of his mind he registered that he was _not_ to bite her. So he made sure to concentrate on that. If this was going to work he couldn't have her reliving old memories of him being monstrous. He actually liked the little vampire so he didn't want her to hate him anymore. He unclipped her bra then yanked it off and started kissing her again.

* * *

><p>Damon rolled off of her and lay next to her with a surprised expression on his face. That had been <em>awesome<em>. He couldn't remember when he'd last had sex as amazing as that. Caroline was well and truly fucked and she was totally blissed out. She understood what he meant now about vamp on vamp being better... If she'd had any idea _how_ much better, she would have been throwing herself at him much earlier.

"So? Vamp on vamp?" Damon smirked at her and she laughed.

"Awesome." She said and he chuckled considering he'd thought the same word.

"No arguments here." He agreed and she was a little surprised at him admitting that. She was also shocked that he hadn't bitten her though she'd bitten him.

"So how does this little arrangement work?" She asked him amused and he smirked.

"Just text me when you're up for it." He shrugged.

"Okay, you do the same then." She replied.

"I'm _always_ up for it." He smirked and she giggled.

"So round 2 then?" She asked amused and he was seriously surprised but very happy at that.

"Mmhmm." He replied then pulled her on top of him and she leaned down and kissed him.

* * *

><p>Caroline rolled off Damon this time and both of them were seriously exhausted. Caroline felt like she was going to pass out. So did Damon.<p>

"I should go." She yawned and he chuckled.

"I'm not going to kick you out, you know." He smirked and she looked a little surprised.

"That's just so you can have a morning quickie, huh?" She asked amused and he laughed.

"It's a good way to start the day." He replied and she giggled.

"Fine, go put the lights off." She instructed and he chuckled at her bossing him around.

"Right away, Miss Caroline." He teased and she laughed at him being silly but he did get up and go put the lights off. He was being kind of different with her and she liked it. She was surprised when he locked the door though and he saw her surprised look. "Elena barges in at all hours." He said and she nodded in understanding. Caroline didn't understand why Elena would just come into his room though. That seemed way out of line considering she was supposed to be with Stefan. He climbed back into bed and she turned to look at him.

"Is this a secret?" She asked curiously and he shrugged.

"Up to you. It doesn't bother me either way." He replied and she was seriously surprised that he wouldn't mind Elena knowing about it.

"Really?" She asked.

"You're totally hot, Blondie. What's not to brag about?" He smirked at her and she smiled surprised. He yawned and covered his mouth with his hand. Caroline stretched then turned to lie on her side away from him. "I should probably inform you of something." He said awkwardly and she turned her head back so she could see him without having to roll back over.

"What's that?" She asked.

"Andie was into the whole cuddling thing so I got kind of used to it, so advance warning." He said to her and she had to school her face so it wouldn't show her shock.

"It's cool, Damon. With all the crap that's happened in the last few years, a little comfort sometimes is a good thing." She replied. Caroline realised then that Damon was kind of into it. Damon saw that Caroline was kind of into it so without saying anything else about it he rolled on his side and put his arm over her waist and she moved back into him a little. "Night, Damon." She said.

"Night, Caroline." He replied and she smiled then soon fell asleep as did he.

* * *

><p>Caroline heard a banging and her eyes fluttered open. She noticed that Damon was still behind her with his arm over her. She realised then that the banging was on Damon's bedroom door and she sighed. She figured it was Elena. She turned her head a little and looked back only to see Damon rolling his eyes.<p>

"Damon?" Elena called through the door.

"Busy." He called back sleepily.

"Just open up." She replied annoyed. Caroline was stunned that Elena would demand to be let into his private bedroom. It was his room, why should she be allowed to demand anything?

"My bedroom, Elena. Go away." He said surprising Caroline considering she'd been thinking that.

"We need to find Stefan!" She exclaimed in disbelief.

"Yeah, well, I wasn't done sleeping so go away and come back later if you _must_." He replied annoyed.

"He called me!" She said and Damon sighed.

"And I'll talk to you about that later." He replied annoyed.

"Damon, what's the big deal? I've been in your room tons of times." Elena said confused. Caroline was a little surprised at that as she was pretty sure Elena should not be in her boyfriend's brother's room so often but she didn't comment.

"Did you consider that I'm not the only one in here?" He called back annoyed surprising Caroline and Elena went quiet. "Thought so. Go away, Elena." He said and they both heard Elena hurry away from the door and Damon closed his eyes again and put his head back on the pillow right next to Caroline's. "Sorry, she's a pain in the ass." Damon muttered sleepily and Caroline chuckled then closed her eyes again.

* * *

><p>Damon woke up to a noise and saw Caroline in his bathroom in her bra and underwear washing her face. He leaned up on his elbows for a minute and just watched her dry her face and put on a little makeup until he realised she was obviously leaving.<p>

"No morning quickie, then?" He smirked and she looked over at him with a smile then looked at her watch and bit her lip.

"I've got twenty minutes." She said and he chuckled.

"C'mere then." He nodded his head to the bed and Caroline giggled then was straddling him in the blink of an eye and Damon smirked at her using her speed. He liked that she revelled in being a vampire... Then he flipped their positions and showed her how a quickie was really meant to go.

* * *

><p>Caroline hurried home had a vampire speed shower then pulled on clothes and hurried over to the Lockwood house. She was supposed to be hanging out with Tyler then staying with him for the full moon. Carol let her in and told her Tyler would be down in a minute. She had Caroline touch something covered in vervain and when Caroline flinched, Carol shot her with vervain darts then she passed out.<p>

* * *

><p>Damon got home from his unfortunate field trip with Elena and Ric through the werewolf mountains. He'd been planning to go see Elena but he really wasn't in the mood for her crap. She had clearly changed her mind about being in the mountains to protect him and she was just confusing. He was kind of annoyed at that. Why couldn't she just <em>not<em> care? That would be easier. Seeing Stefan save his life again made him realise his brother could be saved and Damon wanted him to come back. Damon wanted Stefan to come back to not only Elena, but him too. So he couldn't have Stefan's girlfriend being all worried about him because that was just not something he was prepared to do to his brother. He spent all night thinking about it without meaning to. He was surprised as hell when his phone rang in the early hours and it was Tyler Lockwood calling.

"Tyler?" Damon answered surprised.

"_Damon, my mom vervained Caroline and locked her up! I only just found out right now!_" Tyler said and Damon huffed in annoyance. When was Blondie going to learn about the Lockwoods?

"Know where she is?" Damon asked.

* * *

><p>Damon wandered down to the cells that Tyler told him about and he heard Caroline pleading for her life but the worst part was... She was pleading to her father. Her father was obviously trying to kill her. <em>Deja vu<em>. Damon thought to himself and he was _pissed_. He extended his senses to find that her father was the only human there and Damon smirked at how much of an idiot the guy was to have no back up. He moved to the open cell door silently and peeked in without Caroline noticing. He saw that the man didn't have any weapons in his hands so Damon sped in the room and had him pinned to the wall face first in a move too fast for even Caroline to register.

"You okay, Blondie?" Damon asked her and she sighed in relief at the sight of him again. He was getting really surprised at that with her.

"Damon. Thank God." She said.

"Actually, you can thank moon boy for the head's up." Damon smirked and Caroline looked surprised. "This goon your father?" Damon asked her and her facial expression changed to one of pain and she nodded. "Wonder how Liz would feel about that?" Damon asked annoyed then pulled his phone out.

"Liz knows?" Bill exclaimed finally breaking his silence.

"Yes." Damon replied then dialled her number.

"I don't hurt anyone, Daddy." Caroline said to him sincerely.

"_Hi, Damon._" Liz said sleepily as it was still frightfully early in the morning.

"Liz, Carol Lockwood and your fairy of an ex husband kidnapped Caroline and plan to kill her." Damon said on the phone and Caroline tried not to laugh at the 'fairy' comment. She knew that Damon was by no means homophobic. She knew he was just trying to irritate her father.

"_They did what?_" She exclaimed. "_Oh my God! What are we going to do?_" She asked him panicked.

"I found her and have him pinned against a wall. Would you be overly pissed if I snapped his neck?" Damon asked her seriously and Bill's eyes widened.

"_Is Caroline okay?_" She asked hesitantly.

"Shaken up but fine." Damon replied. "She might also be traumatised by the fact her father was about to kill her but she'll get over it. I did." He said. Caroline was stunned by Damon revealing that. She knew about it already but he wasn't one to talk about things like that.

"_Where are you?_" Liz asked.

"The council cells." Damon replied.

"_I'll be there in ten minutes._" She said and Damon hung up.

"Looks like a little family reunion is on the cards." Damon smirked at Caroline then stuck his hands in Bill's pockets and took away his weapons. Damon shoved him into a corner in the cell then broke the chains around Caroline as Bill watched them wide eyed.

"What are we going to do?" Caroline asked Damon softly.

"Well, Tyler showed his mommy what you were going to be helping him with so she suddenly changed her mind about wanting you dead." Damon said to her and her jaw dropped.

"He showed her? Seriously?" Caroline asked shocked.

"Mmhmm." Damon nodded. "Can we get out this cell now?" Damon pointed to the door and Caroline nodded then turned to look at her dad.

"Your narrow-mindedness is really quite surprising considering you abandoned your family to follow your so-called heart. Yet, I supported you through that. I never stopped loving you for that. But this? Trying to kill me? For what? Just being a vampire. You haven't got a _clue_ who I am, so you can go to hell." Caroline said to her father then left the cell. Damon smirked at her retreating form. He was proud of her for sticking up for herself. He liked that about her. Bill was staring in disbelief as she still acted the same. She still acted like his daughter. He'd made a huge mistake.

"Burn, dude." Damon said to him then followed her out and closed the door. When he got into the hall, Caroline was leaning against the wall taking deep breaths and Damon was proud of her for not only sticking up for her father, but not showing her father how hurt she was.

"Thank you for saving me again." She said to him softly and he smirked.

"Just try to stop getting kidnapped and chained up, will you?" Damon asked her and she smiled at him trying to make her feel better.

"I will try." She nodded and he went over to her and put his arm over her shoulders which surprised her but she accepted the comfort anyway and leaned into his chest. He got the 'father' thing better than anyone. He knew how much it hurt. Liz arrived minutes later and hurried down the hall.

"Caroline? Oh thank God!" Liz exclaimed as she ran towards her and hugged her tightly. The floodgates opened then and Caroline sobbed into her mother's shoulder and Liz rubbed her back. Liz was completely used to her being a vampire now so she didn't hesitate to touch her or hug her now. "Where is that stupid ass?" Liz asked Damon annoyed and Damon pointed to the closed door. "You didn't snap his neck, right?" Liz asked Damon and he was surprised that she sounded like she wasn't too concerned if he did.

"No, but he either needs killed or compelled. He tried to kill her." Damon pulled out the stake and the gun to show her and she blinked rapidly as her own tears formed in her eyes.

"That son of a bitch." Liz said surprising both Caroline and Damon. She let go of Caroline then opened the cell door and shocked the two vampires by walking right up to Bill and punching him square in the nose and he went flying on his ass. "She's our daughter, you idiot! What the hell is wrong with you?" Liz yelled at him as he clutched his face.

"You were brought up to believe the same thing I was, Liz! It's not like you told me about it! Carol told me!" He exclaimed. "And Damon Salvatore too? What exactly do you know?" Bill asked Liz stonily.

"It doesn't matter what I know because Damon's going to compel you to forget all about this." Liz said to him matter-of-factly and Damon couldn't help smirking at that. He obviously agreed but he thought it was kind of funny that Liz was totally compulsion-whoring him out.

"I can't be compelled." Bill said crossing his arms over his chest.

"Vervain leaves your system eventually, dude." Damon said to him amused. "Unless you'd rather I snapped your neck because that's easily arranged." Damon said to him and he had the good sense to look a little afraid.

"Damon, he's still my dad." Caroline said to him in a soft voice and Bill was seriously surprised that Caroline was sticking up for him.

"No, he's not. Not anymore, Caroline." Liz said to her shocking Bill and Damon a little too but he didn't let it show. "Damon? Can you also compel him to forget all about us and Mystic Falls and get him to move to like Argentina or something?" Liz asked him and he chuckled.

"Sure thing, Sheriff." Damon nodded causing Bill's jaw to drop.

"You can't just do that." Bill said to Liz stunned. Caroline was shocked at how protective her mother was being but she was broken-hearted over her father so she wasn't saying anything.

"What about Carol?" Liz asked Damon who shrugged. She didn't see the point in arguing with Bill.

"Apparently Tyler told her he's a werewolf so you both have blackmail on each other as far as the council goes." Damon said. "Though I think I'll pay her a little visit just to make sure." He said and Liz nodded to him in thanks.

"Werewolf?" Bill asked in disbelief.

"Yes, show boat, werewolf. Howls at the moon, turns furry, yellow eyes... Yada yada yada." Damon said amused. Bill wasn't pleased by the 'show boat' comment but Liz was biting her lip so she wouldn't laugh. Bill turned to Liz and looked her straight in the eyes.

"How can you accept a vampire as head of the council?" Bill asked her seriously.

"Well, Damon can take out supernatural threats more easily and discretely than I can." Liz replied.

"Why would you kill other vampires?" Bill asked him and he shrugged.

"I don't want a whole string of new deaths in this town either. It should be a safe place to live." Damon replied surprising Bill.

"So you don't kill anyone here?" He asked.

"Not anymore." Damon shook his head. "But you can't really say anything considering half an hour ago you were going to kill your own child. Caroline has worked really hard on her control and fighting her natural urges so that she _doesn't_ hurt anyone. So that she _isn't_ a threat to humans. So if you try and hurt her again, it won't remotely matter to me that you're her father because then I _will_ kill you, do you understand me, Bill?" Damon asked him darkly and Bill gulped. Caroline was shocked to her core at him being so protective of her but she didn't let it show nor did she comment. Liz was kind of surprised at his protectiveness but she kind of wanted to kill her ex-husband too so she got where he was coming from. Bill just nodded in response. "Good. He can't stay here." Damon said to Liz.

"Where do you suggest?" She asked.

"The tomb or the basement in the boarding house. Caroline can take him pack lunches." Damon said.

"We can't put him in the tomb, Damon." Caroline said to him in disbelief and he shrugged. Damon had enough of the long winded conversation and walked up to Bill and slapped him on the back of the head which knocked him out. Damon caught him and hoisted him up on his shoulder. Both women were surprised at him doing that.

"Fine, I'll stick him in the basement then. But the guy's an ass so you have to deal with him." Damon said to Caroline and Liz finally chuckled at Damon calling him an ass. Damon just smirked at her.

"Okay." Caroline said with a nod. Damon saw that she was kind of worried about that.

"Or if you can't we'll get some actual use out of Saint Elena's daily visits." Damon said to Caroline who smiled at him for his understanding.

* * *

><p>AN: In the show Bill couldn't be compelled but in this he _can_ so that it works.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own The Vampire Diaries, I'm just a fan :)

* * *

><p>Blind<p>

Chapter 2

* * *

><p>Damon stuck Bill in the cell and locked him in then he and Caroline went over to the Lockwood house and knocked on the door. Carol opened and her jaw dropped at Damon and Caroline standing there.<p>

"Can we come in?" Damon asked her. "Oh, of course we can, we've been invited." Damon smirked and Carol's eyes widened then Damon pushed past her into the house and Caroline followed without a word. Carol nervously closed the door behind them. She'd had no idea that Damon was a vampire but he obviously was given his comment.

"I'm sorry, Caroline." Carol said to her sincerely but Caroline kept close to Damon. Damon sped her against a wall and held her by the throat but not tight enough to hurt.

"So we're going to have a little chat." Damon said to her and her eyes were wide as saucers. "I'm head of the council and I will continue taking out vampires who threaten the town or anything else that comes here." Damon said to her just as Tyler walked in. Tyler wasn't really surprised at the sight considering _he'd_ been the one to call Damon. He didn't think Damon would hurt his mother. "You are not going to tell anyone about Caroline and I being vampires. You are not going to tell anyone because the Sheriff is aware of your own supernatural child." Damon said and Carol gasped in shock. Liz knew before she did? "So, listen up and listen good because I'm only saying this once. Caroline is not a threat to this town. I am not a threat to this town. Tyler is not a threat to this town. So just let it go. We're all trying to live our lives peacefully just as you are but if you tell anyone else about any of us, even Tyler, my status as a peaceful resident will change, is that understood?" Damon asked her seriously and she nodded. He let her go and took a few steps back. "Excellent." Damon said. He turned around to look at Tyler who looked at him surprised. Damon had stuck up for him when he didn't have any reason to. "Thanks for the head's up." Damon said to Tyler and Carol looked shocked.

"I'll always protect Caroline." Tyler nodded and Caroline smiled at him. Damon was going to tell Caroline to stop with the Lockwood friendship considering he _always_ got her into trouble but his comment stopped Damon. Maybe the wolf wasn't so bad.

"Good. Let's go, Blondie." Damon nodded his head to the door.

"You okay?" Tyler asked Caroline concerned and she nodded.

"Yeah, I am now. I'll call you later." She said to him and he smiled and nodded then Caroline and Damon left. Carol took a minute to compose herself then she looked at Tyler.

"You called a vampire to rat me out?" Carol asked him shocked.

"Caroline did nothing to you. Caroline never hurts anyone. She's helped me so much. More than you will ever know and you had no right to do that to her. I knew Damon would be able to save her so I called him. Oh and Damon is a good guy most of the time, but don't tell anyone about us mom. His threats aren't idle." Tyler warned her and she looked stunned.

* * *

><p>Damon drove Caroline back to her house so she could change and shower. When he parked she turned her head to look at him.<p>

"Thank you for everything you did for me." She said to him sincerely then leaned over and kissed his cheek. Before he could reply she got out of the car and closed the door then walked up to her house. Damon watched her for a minute. He'd been seriously worried about her. He'd felt some common ground with her because of her father. He'd stuck up for her. He'd been relieved to find her in one piece. He'd felt protective of her. He'd threatened both her father and Carol to ensure her safety...

"Not good." He sighed then drove away.

* * *

><p>Caroline managed to talk Elena into feeding her father so she wouldn't have to see him. Elena understood since the man was going to kill her, so she agreed easily to help her friend. Damon couldn't stop thinking about Caroline. It was kind of driving him a little bit nuts. He just wanted to know <em>why<em> he was thinking about her. He was _positive_ that he did not have feelings for the blonde so he didn't get why he kept replaying the three times they had sex together. He couldn't stop replaying that kiss on the cheek she gave him in the car. Every time he got a text message he scowled when it wasn't her texting for their 'arrangement'. It had been four days since then. He hadn't seen her in four days. Liz had come over for when he compelled Bill so she could dictate what he remembered but Caroline hadn't come. For four days. Damon was wondering if she was avoiding him.

Elena on the other hand was annoying the _hell_ out of him. She was _always_ at the boarding house. She always just barged in. She barged into his room. Went into his closet. Looked in his stuff. He had _no_ privacy. She always tracked him down if he left. He had no time to himself. She was just constantly in his face with 'Stefan! Stefan! Stefan! Do better! Be better! Be Stefan!' and it was driving him nuts. He just wanted to be able to sit for five minutes in peace. He just wanted to be able to think. Five minutes. Was it so much to ask? On the fourth day since he saw Caroline, he'd had it with Elena mid argument and just walked out of the house and sped to the Grill. He sat at the bar without even looking around to see if anyone else was there. He ordered himself a drink then rested his forehead in his hand and closed his eyes. If he blocked out the noise, it seemed almost like he was somewhere quiet by himself and he revelled in it as he awkwardly took a sip without opening his eyes or moving his head from his hand. He was just _enjoying_ the solitude. He was a very solitary creature in general and Elena was suffocating him. Every minute he spent with her, he loved her less and despised her a little more. He was getting to the stage he wanted to just tie her up somewhere and leave her there for a while just so he could get five fucking minutes to himself. He managed three drinks before he smelled the familiar scent and he groaned.

"How dare you just walk out like that! I wasn't finished talking!" She exclaimed at him and he downed his drink put money on the bar and moved past her to leave but she yanked on his arm and he spun around to face her furiously and she was shocked at his expression.

"What part of 'leave me alone' was unclear to you?" Damon snarled at her and she stepped back and her jaw dropped. He was shocked when he felt a sliver of satisfaction at her fear. He took advantage of that moment and walked right out of the Grill. Elena's eyes narrowed then she ran after him. Bonnie and Caroline happened to be at the Grill together and saw Damon sitting at the bar completely ignoring the outside world and they'd never seen him look at Elena with such fury before... so the two of them ran after her. The two of them finally caught up to them in the town square. It was completely deserted but it was the middle of the day.

"Damon, why are you being like this?" Elena yelled at him and he turned to look at her with wild eyes.

"Why? Are you fucking joking?" He yelled at her. "I have _had it_ with you, Elena! There is _nothing_ to gain out of following Stefan everywhere because we can't kill Klaus but you just don't see that. You nearly got me killed the other day in those fucking mountains but you're such an idiot that you just follow blindly even though Klaus thinks you're dead. So you're safe from him at the moment. Until we have an actual plan to kill Klaus, finding Stefan doesn't matter! We can't do anything about it!" Damon snapped at her and she crossed her arms over her chest and glared at him.

"You just don't care." She shook her head in disgust and Damon nodded.

"You're right, Elena." Damon said. "But it's not Stefan I don't care about, it's you." Damon admitted and her jaw dropped. As did Bonnie and Caroline's.

"How can you say that?" Elena gasped shocked.

"Because you're driving me fucking insane! The boarding house might technically be in your name but _I_ live there, not you! All you want is Stefan and that's more than fine with me but you know what? Stefan _killed _Andie on the day of your birthday to get back at me for following him and you won't even give me five minutes to mourn her death! You might not think so but I actually gave a crap about her and you just barge in all day every day and I don't know a moment's peace in my life! You barge into my _bedroom_ at all hours of the day whether I'm there or not, regardless if I'm alone or not and I just want you to fuck off! Leave me the hell alone! I am going to keep working on a plan to get my brother back though honestly, I feel really fucking sorry for him if he's going to have to put up with you for all of eternity." Damon said shocking the three girls speechless. Bonnie wasn't one to ever take Damon's side for anything but she totally _was_ this time.

"Stefan said I'm welcome at the boarding house whenever I want." Elena said in a small voice as tears stung her eyes. She hadn't known about Andie and she felt terrible about it.

"If you haven't noticed, Saint Stefan isn't here! It's only me there! So stop being Katherine 2.0 and leave me the fuck alone. If you don't, I _will_ resort to drastic measures." Damon warned and they were all gaping at him.

"What do you mean 'drastic measures'?" Elena asked, her voice cracking. Damon was so beyond furious and he was really quite dramatic by nature... so he lifted up his left hand and pulled off his sun ring then tossed it a few yards away. "What the hell are you doing?" Elena exclaimed.

"I would rather _burn_ than have to put up with you." Damon hissed and the three watched as the sun started to burn his beautiful face. Bonnie was **so** shocked. Caroline saw it building.

"Damon, stop!" Elena yelled at him in a panic. She couldn't be responsible for his death.

"Why should I? At least in hell you won't be there. So you can tell my brother I killed myself to get the hell away from you!" He snarled.

"Please? I'll do whatever you want! Just put your ring back on!" She pleaded as tears streamed down her face. Stefan would never forgive her if he died... and she would never forgive herself.

"You will not enter the boarding house again unless you've called first and I said it was okay. Is that understood?" Damon said to her stonily and they were all shocked that he wasn't crying out in pain as the sun ate away at his flesh. Elena just stared at his beautiful face as it burned. She realised then exactly what she'd been doing to him. She'd put him under so much stress. "Is that understood or am I going to burn to death?" He asked her in a bored tone. At this point, burning to death would be a welcome relief. It was Caroline who finally made the decision and she ran up to him and grabbed his hand and he looked at her in surprise when he felt his face starting to heal. He gathered because their skin was touching, her ring protected him too.

"How could you say all of that? I don't even go in your room." Elena said as she sobbed and Caroline gave her a look of disbelief.

"Yes, you do. Don't lie." Caroline said and Damon, Elena and Bonnie looked at her in surprise.

"No, I don't." Elena countered.

"I was there the other day when you were banging on Damon's bedroom door and demanded to be let in saying you were always in there so what was the big deal. The morning after your party. So don't lie, Elena." Caroline said annoyed and Elena looked shocked as she knew that Caroline meant she was the one in Damon's room. Bonnie just assumed Caroline was just in the house. Before Elena could counter it, Caroline turned to whisper in Damon's ear. "My mom's gone for a week from this morning if you want to hide out in the spare room. I won't bug you if you want privacy or if you want company, I'll be around. She won't find you there." Caroline whispered and Damon smirked at her in surprise. He nodded to her in acceptance. That would be _perfect_. "Good. Stop being a dumbass and go get your ring." She said and he chuckled and let go of her hand then walked over, picked up his ring then he was gone in the blink of an eye.

"I've never seen Damon say so much at the one time." Bonnie said shocked finally breaking her silence and Elena scowled at her while Caroline just giggled.

"It's been building for a while." Caroline said and the other two girls looked at her in disbelief. How would she know that? "What? I was just saying." She shrugged then walked away in the direction of her car. She wasn't really interested in listening to Elena spout a bunch of lies to Bonnie about how Damon was just so _mean_ to her when Caroline knew better.

* * *

><p>Caroline stopped off to buy some snacks and booze. She didn't think Damon would <em>actually<em> show up at her house but she figured Elena would tell Bonnie that she slept with Damon then the two of them wouldn't talk to her for a while because they'd be pissed off at her after how Damon had yelled at Elena. So, she figured she was in for a few days of drinking and watching movies in her room. Sounded quite good to her if she was being honest. She'd spent the last few days practically non-stop with Tyler because he was trying to make up for his mother's behaviour, that and he was kind of avoiding her because she was looking at him weirdly since she knew about him being a werewolf now. Caroline hadn't had a free minute to text Damon for their 'arrangement' though if he'd texted her, she would have gone. She would have made an excuse to Tyler. It took Caroline over an hour to get home. She wandered into the kitchen and put away the snacks she bought then she took the bag of booze into her room to hide and she jumped in fright when she saw Damon lying on her bed with a smirk plastered on his face.

"Did I scare you, Blondie?" Damon asked amused and she rolled her eyes as she put the bag of booze into her closet then closed the door after taking a bottle from the bag.

"I've been in the house for like five minutes. You couldn't have just yelled 'hey' or something?" She asked him and he chuckled. "Want a drink?" She asked absently as she walked out of her room with the bottle.

"I think you know the answer to that." Damon replied amused knowing she would hear him. She was back in the room a few moments later with two glasses then she poured them both a drink and handed him a glass. "So, were you serious?" Damon asked her after taking a sip.

"About?" She asked curiously taking her own sip.

"Crashing here." Damon shrugged.

"Yeah." Caroline nodded. "Believe me, I understand the need to be alone and I know what Elena's like when she's on a mission. So just make yourself at home." She shrugged then left her room with her glass and the bottle. She went into the living room after kicking off her shoes in the hall. She went over to the bookcase and picked up the book she'd been reading. She took it over to the couch and sprawled herself out and found the page she'd been at then started to read. Damon was lying on her bed and there was complete silence. He was in heaven. He was kind of shocked that she just left him alone in her room but he gathered that after his rant, she probably thought he wanted to be alone. He focused his hearing and was surprised at what he heard. It sounded like she was turning pages. After about ten minutes of just lying there enjoying the blissful quiet, curiosity overtook him and he wandered out of her room and into the living room. He'd been silent so she hadn't noticed him standing leaning against the wall watching her. He was surprised to see her reading. "I'd kick his ass." She mumbled to herself as she read and Damon couldn't help chuckling at her comment which made her look up. "Hey, you need something?" She asked him curiously.

"Whose ass do you want to kick?" Damon asked her amused and she giggled.

"Just a character in this book." She held up the book so he could see that she was reading 'The Good Earth' by Pearl S. Buck. He hadn't read that in a _long_ time but he could vaguely remember it.

"You want to kick Wang-Lung's ass because of how he treats his wife, O-Lan, huh?" Damon smirked and Caroline looked at him in surprise that he would know that.

"Yeah." She agreed with a surprised smile.

"Has he bought Lotus yet?" Damon asked curiously and she looked even more surprised.

"That's the part I just got to." She said and Damon nodded.

"Yeah... it gets worse, by the way. It's not one of those happy ending type of books." He said.

"Honestly, the most redeeming character is O-Lan and even she has major flaws." Caroline said. "I don't know why I'm reading this. You'd think I'd want a happy ending book since real life is so crap." She muttered and Damon understood that.

"Yeah, but reading books that don't have a happy ending make you see how much worse things could be." Damon said and she smiled at him surprised.

"That might be the most optimistic thing I've ever heard you say." She said and he smirked.

"I'm not always a downer." He said and she laughed.

"I know. You should really let the party boy out once in a while. You could be doing with some fun." She said and he chuckled.

"Most people don't like it when I do that." He pointed out and she smiled at him deviously.

"And since when does Damon Salvatore give a rat's ass what most people think?" She asked him and he couldn't help flashing a grin at her for that.

"You have a point." He said and she smiled.

"Why don't you show me how to party like you tonight?" She asked him amused and he cocked an eyebrow at her.

"That probably wouldn't be the best idea." He said and she looked at him in contemplation. She did kind of want to let loose and just be a _vampire_ for once.

"No judgement. No complaints. No telling. I'll go along with whatever you have in mind." She said shocking him.

"You do know what my partying involves right?" He asked her curiously and she giggled.

"Well, I happen to know that there is a huge mixed frat and sorority party in Charlottesville tonight, so I imagine there would be tons of booze, blood and sex involved." She said and he felt like he might fall over stunned.

"You'd be up for that?" He asked her sceptically.

"On two conditions." She said and he smirked. He knew there would be some kind of conditions. He gathered she would say something like 'no killing and no compelling'.

"What conditions?" He asked amused.

"Bonnie doesn't find out about this and you're my lay for the night." She said and his jaw dropped involuntarily that she hadn't specified 'no killing'.

"What?" He asked surprised.

"Bonnie doesn't get that the monster wants out sometimes and I'm _not_ Stefan and I never will be... though, he's out getting to know his monster very well by the looks of things." She rambled and he was seriously stunned at what she said. "And, human guys just aren't enough in that department so... I think you get what I'm alluding to." She said. She didn't know where her sudden confidence was coming from but he'd been different with her so she didn't see any point in being shy about it all.

"I would have thought your conditions would include 'no killing'." He said and she shrugged.

"Obviously, I would prefer that, but it's a 'learn to party like you' evening and I said there wouldn't be complaints or judgement... and let's face it... one teeny little death in the grand scheme of things isn't _that_ bad." She said and he felt like he was in an alternate reality.

"Alright." He nodded. "I won't tell anyone." He said. "But for clarification on the other condition... is it that I'm there or is it only me?" He smirked and she chuckled.

"Get me drunk enough and I won't give a crap about how many girls are there." She said and he actually _gaped_ at her.

"That's hot." He said and she laughed.

"I told you, I'll go along with what you have in mind." She said and he grinned.

"You're on." He smirked.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own The Vampire Diaries, I'm just a fan :)

* * *

><p>Blind<p>

Chapter 3

* * *

><p>Caroline's eyes fluttered open and she squinted at the harsh light coming in her bedroom window. She realised then that she wasn't alone in bed. Damon had his arm over her stomach. She had a vague memory of what happened the night before. It had been kind of nuts. They'd gone to the party and they'd been thoroughly wasted before any of the madness started. They'd done kegs and danced and chatted to people. Caroline met lots of sexy guys and she'd lost track of how many guys she'd made out with and given her number to.<p>

Damon got them invited back to an after party in a girls' dorm and they went back there together. They'd partied with three girls who were all taking ecstasy so they'd taken it too. Caroline had never done drugs before but since she knew she couldn't die from it, she hadn't hesitated when one of the girls offered her it. Damon had been seriously surprised but he took it as well after her considering she had done it first. It wasn't long before the lights were dimmed, loud music was blaring and Caroline understood why it was called ecstasy. She'd never felt so incredible.

One of the girls kissed her so she just kind of went with it which shocked Damon but he was the only guy with four girls so he got in there quickly enough. They spent the whole night having sex with each other or the three other girls while continuing to drink and they also compelled the girls to not care about them being vampires so they'd fed too and when they were done, they compelled the girls to forget them and Damon drove them home though it was difficult considering he was seriously out of it.

Caroline had passed out in the car journey home. Caroline had never partied like that before but honestly? She'd loved it. _Seriously_ loved it. She wanted to do it again. She'd had a blast. She was shocked at how much she'd enjoyed the girls' part of it too. She'd never slept with a girl before but she had been wasted and didn't care at the time so she hadn't been nervous or weirded out or anything. She had a hangover and a weird feeling which she thought was probably from the drugs so she got out of bed then went through to the hidden fridge her mom let her have and pulled out a blood bag then slumped down on the couch and stuck the TV on while she sipped her blood.

About an hour later, Damon wandered through and slumped down next to her on the couch. She noticed he was wearing black pyjama bottoms and nothing else.

"Hangover." Damon mumbled and she laughed.

"Yeah, I was in the same boat an hour ago. She handed him a blood bag and he looked surprised.

"Thanks." He said as he started to sip.

"Last night was amazing." Caroline grinned at him and he was shocked that in sobriety she would still think so. He was sure she would wake up and be mad at him for everything that happened but he just grinned at her in surprise. She saw the change in his demeanour. It was as if he'd come in geared up for a fight.

"Best night out I've had in years." Damon nodded in agreement and internally she was stunned at that but it also made her happy. "Listen... about the girls..." Damon trailed off unsure of what to say. He'd kind of hoped at the time that it would play out like that but he wouldn't have pushed her into that.

"Yeah, I wanted to talk to you about that." She said and she noticed his expression harden a little as if he was waiting for her to yell at him and that confused her. Was that all anybody ever did? "Would you be up for something like that again?" She asked him and his hard expression crumbled and he stared at her in surprise.

"What?" He asked shocked.

"Well, it was my first time with a girl and my first experience with more than one person at a time and it was great so... think you'd want to do it again?" She asked and he blinked rapidly as he tried to comprehend that.

"You aren't pissed at me for that?" He asked her confused and she looked at him in disbelief when realisation set in.

"You get blamed for stuff that isn't your fault a lot, don't you?" She asked him and he looked surprised.

"Yeah, I guess." He nodded.

"Well, no I'm not pissed because A) it was awesome, B) that girl started things with me without you doing anything to encourage it and C) I just asked you to do it again. What are you so worried about? Last night was awesome. I'd love to do something like that again." She grinned at him and he looked at her differently. He couldn't believe that she'd liked it. She hadn't complained once about anything he'd suggested. He'd had _so much_ fun with her the whole evening. She hadn't made a single judgemental comment about anything at all.

"You really liked the sex part?" He asked her sceptically and she giggled.

"Aside from the day after Elena's party, I've never felt so sexually satisfied." She smirked. "I will still always prefer guys to girls but yeah, I liked it." She nodded and he was quite happy with what she said.

"Then yeah, I'm definitely up for it again." He grinned.

"Don't you just love being a vampire?" She sighed happily as she got comfortable. He looked at her in surprise.

"Mmhmm." He nodded.

"Are sorority girls always so open about group sex?" Caroline asked him curiously and he chuckled.

"No, but girls in college are the most likely to be into that." Damon smirked. "What with all the experimentation and all." He said and she nodded as she thought about that.

"Bet you were in heaven, huh? Four girls at the one time?" She giggled and he grinned cheekily.

"It was pretty awesome." He smirked and she smiled. "I'm glad you're not pissed at me though because it would still have been just as awesome if it was just you there." He said and she looked surprised. In his own Damon-y way, that was a really nice thing to say, she thought.

"Is that so?" She teased and he chuckled.

"Mmhmm." He said and she cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Well, how would you feel about getting laid on the Sheriff's couch?" She asked him amused and he had her on her back on the couch with no response. He stared at her beautiful face just for a moment and kissed her softly. He pulled back to look at her and Caroline was kind of surprised at _how_ he kissed her. That wasn't a sex kiss.

"Thank you for yesterday." He said sincerely.

"The partying?" She asked curiously.

"No. I was about five seconds away from actually burning to death when you grabbed my hand." He said and she looked surprised.

"Aren't you glad you _didn't_ burn though?" She teased. "You would have totally missed last night." She said and he actually laughed.

"_Believe me_, I'm glad I didn't burn." He smirked.

"So, I don't have to be on suicide watch?" She joked and he chuckled.

"No chance of that, Blondie." He replied.

"Good. Get rid of the pants, Salvatore." She smirked and he laughed.

"Feisty." He grinned then crashed his lips to hers.

* * *

><p>Caroline made up the bed in the spare room. She didn't want to just assume that he would spend the whole week in her bed and since she knew he liked time to himself, that room at least gave him some privacy even if he did end up sleeping in her room. While she made the bed, she was hit with a memory of a drunken conversation they'd had the night before in the frat house.<p>

_Caroline was just put down after doing a keg stand and she thought it had been hilarious. Being a vampire made her have no gag reflex so she had no problems unlike the humans and the guys were all impressed with her. That and no doubt they were thinking about her skilled mouth for other areas. She found that quite amusing. She went over to the bar and got herself a cocktail since beer wasn't her first choice of beverage._

"_Was that your first keg stand?" She heard behind her and she turned around with a grin._

"_It was indeed, Damon." She smiled and he chuckled._

"_You wouldn't know it." He winked at her and she laughed. "You having fun?" He asked amused and she nodded as she sipped her cocktail._

"_Yeah, but I'm wasted already. I had a drinking competition with this huge beefy guy earlier." She smirked._

"_Where's the guy?" Damon asked amused then Caroline pointed across the room and he looked and saw an enormous guy passed out in the corner and he laughed. "Vampire tolerance." He said amused. "Though I'm pretty wasted myself." He said and she could see that. His voice had the 'drunk' quality to it. "Caroline?" He asked softly and she looked at him curiously. "Why are you here with me?" He asked and she looked confused._

"_Well... we left Mystic Falls together to come here..." She trailed off unsure what he was getting at._

"_No. I mean, with __**me**__. I've given you every reason to hate me but you don't. I don't get it." He said and she understood what he was getting at. She also understood that being hated was easier for him because he was just so used to the feeling and she refused to be one of those people._

"_Well, are you sorry?" She asked him and he looked surprised at her question._

"_I wish I hadn't done that. Any of it." He said then she shrugged._

"_I know, so what are you worried about?" She asked and he was stunned._

"_It's not like it's forgivable, Caroline." He said._

"_Why haven't you ever apologised?" She asked curiously but he saw there was no anger or judgement there._

"_How on earth is an apology going to make anything better? I wouldn't insult you by doing that." He said and she was shocked at what he said._

"_Damon, you didn't have your emotions on when we met. I was different then too. It was a long time ago, just let it go." She said to him and he was shocked that __**she**__ was telling __**him**__ to let go of what __**he**__ did to __**her**__._

"_I was going to kill you then. How can you..." She cut him off with a finger to his lips._

"_It's easier to forgive someone else than to forgive yourself. There are enough people in your life that give you crap and I'm not going to be one of them. I trust you and I want you to be able to trust me someday and that'll never happen if every single little thing is constantly rehashed over and over again. We can't do anything about the past except learn from it so don't worry, Damon. I know why you didn't bite me the other day and just the fact you would be considerate like that, shows me you care, so just to be clear – you can bite me when we have sex, I don't mind. I'm sure as hell going to bite you." She smirked and he chuckled a little at that. "But this is a party, so no more brooding like Stefan." She teased and he smiled at her genuinely. "We're friends, Damon. I don't judge you. I don't want you to be anyone but who you are. So go have some fun. I am." She said then kissed his cheek, downed her drink and went back to the keg stand._

_Damon watched her shocked. Nobody else had just accepted him like that. Everything she said made him feel better. He was shocked that she admitted that she trusted him. He saw that he could clearly trust her too. He promised himself then that he would never do anything to hurt her ever again._

* * *

><p>In the evening, Caroline was watching TV while she painted her toe nails and Damon was lying on her bed reading a book. He loved that she was great company <em>while<em> she also got that he needed time to himself because she needed it too. There was a knock at the door and Caroline had just spent fifteen minutes on her toes and she wasn't getting up to go to the door.

"Can you get that? I'm busy." She called.

"You're right next to the door." He called back and she giggled.

"I'm not going but it might be your pizza so unless you want them to leave..." She trailed off amused. Seconds later, dressed only in his pyjama bottoms, Damon trudged down the hall and shot her a confused look.

"How are you busy?" He asked her confused and she laughed.

"My toenails are wet." She pointed to her feet and he chuckled.

"You're such a girl." He rolled his eyes then went to the door and opened it. Tyler was standing there and his jaw dropped at a shirtless Damon opening the door. "It's Tyler." He called.

"Come on in, Ty!" Caroline called and Tyler came into the house a little confused. "Hey." She smiled at him. "Sorry, my toes are wet." She said amused and Tyler's confusion was evident on his face.

"Hey." He said to both of them.

"Can you do me a favour?" Damon asked Tyler and the wolf looked shocked.

"What?" Tyler asked curiously.

"Can you _not_ tell Elena that I'm here? I'm hiding out here for some peace and quiet." Damon said to him and Tyler chuckled.

"Sure, that's fine. Why don't you want to see Elena?" He asked confused.

"Because I'll end up snapping her little doppelganger neck. She's driving me nuts." Damon muttered then trudged back down the hall to Caroline's room. Tyler noticed that Damon obviously hadn't been sitting with Caroline so he went and sat down next to her on the couch.

"Want to stay for pizza?" Caroline asked him curiously.

"Sure. What did you do last night?" Tyler asked her and she grinned.

"Damon and I went to a party. It was fun." She said and Tyler looked confused.

"Are you dating?" He asked and she laughed.

"No." She said. "We both just needed a fun night out with everything that's going on." She said. "How's your mom being?" She asked changing the subject.

* * *

><p>Damon was lying on her bed eavesdropping. He felt a little... he wasn't sure. It was a strange feeling. He was kind of pissed at her telling the wolf they weren't dating. But he didn't know why he was pissed at that since they <em>weren't<em> dating... but Damon didn't want the wolf knowing that. But he couldn't understand _why_ he didn't want the wolf knowing that. Was he... no... he couldn't be... jealous? Oh, God! He was totally _jealous_. That realisation hit him like a ton of bricks.

* * *

><p>Damon was being weird with her. Caroline realised it after Tyler left. He slept in the spare room and he was being kind of aloof with her. She didn't know why he was being like that but he was Damon, she was used to him being weird. So she decided to just give him space. In the late morning, she decided to make herself some food so she went and knocked on the door to the spare room.<p>

"It's your house, Barbie." He called and she opened the door hesitantly.

"Maybe but this is your room while you're here." She smiled brightly and Damon felt kind of bad. "Sorry to bother you, I was just going to ask if you want some pancakes. I'm just about to make them." She said. Damon realised he had been kind of a dick to her again and he didn't _want_ to be a dick to her but he didn't want to like her for her to just like the wolf.

"Or, I could take you out for breakfast instead." He smirked at her and he saw the confused look on her face. He gathered she was wondering why he was being hot and cold with her.

"Sure, if you want to." She nodded and he felt even worse for making her unsure of him again. He kind of wanted to slap himself.

"Then go get ready." He said to her with a smile and she nodded then left and went down to her room.

* * *

><p>He took her to a pancake house just outside of town and they had a good time together. She noticed he was out of his little mood and he was being nice again. He slept in her room again that night after they slept together again. The next day, she hung out with Tyler and he went to go see Ric and that night he was being weird with her again and he slept in the spare room. She was starting to think he was bipolar. The following day she was sitting on her couch with a blood bag and a magazine and Damon was in the spare room. She hadn't bothered going to see him that morning as she figured space was the best way to get Damon out of a mood. Her phone rang and she saw it was Bonnie. She didn't know that Damon was eavesdropping when she answered.<p>

"Hey." Caroline answered absently as she read an article.

"_Hey! How are you?_" Bonnie asked.

"I'm good. How are you?" She asked.

"_Elena's driving me nuts._" Bonnie said and Caroline rolled her eyes.

"So what else is new?" She asked.

"_She's been bugging me non-stop since that day in the square about Damon because she hasn't seen him and can't find him. Apparently his car is gone from the boarding house so she thinks he left town._" Bonnie said exasperated.

"Maybe he just doesn't want to see her. I think he made that clear enough." Caroline said dryly.

"_That's what I said to her. I told her just to give him some space to cool off but she's being so dramatic and she's been begging me non-stop to do a locator spell to find him but I told her that would be a really bad idea._" Bonnie said.

"She wants to do a locator spell? Is she fucking insane?" Caroline asked Bonnie in disbelief.

"_What do you mean?_" Bonnie asked surprised at Caroline's tone.

"I mean if he wanted to talk to her, don't you think he would?" Caroline asked annoyed. "I swear to God, I'm going to compel her if she keeps this up." She muttered.

"_I was thinking that might be a good idea what with her running off to find Stefan at any time but I have to say, Caroline, you sound kind of jealous._" Bonnie said and Caroline's jaw dropped.

"No, I don't." She said quietly hoping Damon didn't hear that.

"_Yeah, you kind of do. Elena said that you slept with him but I told her to stop making up stuff._" Bonnie said and Caroline bit her lip.

"Well..." Caroline said.

"_You slept with Damon?_" Bonnie asked shocked.

"Yeah." Caroline said hoping Bonnie would drop it before Damon heard her.

"_When?_" Bonnie asked surprised.

"Can we talk about this later?" Caroline asked.

"_What's wrong with now?_" Bonnie asked.

"Uh... I'm... uh... with Tyler." Caroline lied.

"_Damon __**and**__ Tyler? You like them both?_" She asked shocked and Caroline sighed in annoyance.

"No, just one, but can we drop it, please?" Caroline asked annoyed.

"_Are you going to be home later?_" Bonnie asked and Caroline scowled at nothing in particular at Bonnie wanting all the details.

"No... I'll... uh... I'll come over later." Caroline said.

"_Okay! Advance warning, by the way, apparently Elena is going over to your house._" Bonnie said and Caroline sighed in annoyance.

"When?" She asked.

"_She's on her way now. She'll probably be there in like ten minutes._" Bonnie said.

"Crap. Got to go." Caroline said then hung up. She didn't know that Damon had been listening so she hurried to the spare room and knocked on the door. The door opened and Damon looked at her curiously. "Bonnie just called me and apparently Elena is on her way over here." Caroline said to him and he feigned surprise so he wouldn't be caught.

"I'll just stay in here while she's here then." Damon shrugged.

"What about your car?" She asked and Damon really was surprised this time as he hadn't thought of that.

"Then I'll go for a drive. Can you call me when she leaves?" Damon asked.

"_Or_ you could take me with you and then neither of us has to deal with her." Caroline suggested and Damon chuckled.

"Cool, let's go then." He smirked.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own The Vampire Diaries, I'm just a fan :)

* * *

><p>Blind<p>

Chapter 4

* * *

><p>Damon very definitely heard the part where she said she liked <em>one<em> of them. He just didn't know which one... and that had him internally freaking out. He didn't have a very good history of comparing to someone else. The thought did cross his mind to go eavesdrop on her conversation with Bonnie but if he got caught, she wouldn't trust him anymore and he didn't like the thought of that. He was pretty sure she was the only one that _did_ trust him so he didn't want to break that with her. So there he sat, alone, in her house that night. He'd parked his car a few streets away so Elena wouldn't see his car if she just showed up. He'd been lounging on the couch watching TV and he was surprised when there was a knock on the door. He peeked out the window and scowled when he saw Tyler. He schooled his expression so it wouldn't show his annoyance. He was really only annoyed because he was jealous so he couldn't be showing that. He went and opened the door and Tyler didn't look surprised to see him.

"Barbie's at the witch's house." Damon said to him casually.

"I know." Tyler nodded surprising Damon.

"You came to see _me_?" Damon asked curiously and Tyler nodded again. Damon stepped aside and Tyler went into the house. "You want a drink?" Damon asked.

"Sure." Tyler said and Damon grabbed him a glass and poured him a drink then gave him it. He sat back down where he'd been sitting before and Tyler sat across from him.

"So, what's up?" Damon asked him.

"Are you into Caroline?" He asked and Damon's surprise was evident on his face.

"You came here to ask me that?" Damon asked confused.

"Look, I like her and I thought you were supposed to be into Elena and Caroline used to spend practically all her time with me but she's been spending a lot of time with you and I thought we were getting somewhere but she avoids all conversations about anything like this so I just want to know what's going on." Tyler rambled and Damon kind of understood where the wolf was coming from. He actually really respected the wolf for coming to talk about it instead of just getting pissed like he was doing.

"I'm not into Elena." Damon said straight off the bat surprising Tyler. "I thought I was but I'm not. But I don't know what's going on with Blondie yet." He said honestly because it was true.

"Have you told Caroline that you're not into Elena?" Tyler asked and Damon shrugged.

"I thought it was obvious." He said and Tyler cocked an eyebrow at him.

"You know it's Caroline, right? She's intelligent but seriously blonde when it comes to picking up things." Tyler said and Damon chuckled at him saying that. He kind of liked the wolf if he were honest.

"I really have to stop liking girls that have other guys interested already." Damon said and Tyler looked surprised.

"So you _do_ like Caroline?" Tyler asked and Damon realised he'd just said it out loud. Tyler saw the look on his face. "I won't say anything." He said straight away and Damon looked a little less wide eyed.

"I honestly don't know what's going on either. She doesn't really talk about you with me so I can't even take a guess." Damon said sincerely and Tyler saw that Damon was telling the truth. "I guess she'll fess up eventually." Damon smirked and Tyler chuckled. He actually kind of liked Damon which surprised him. They both took a sip of their drinks then Damon's phone rang. "Speaking of the blonde devil." He said then he answered. "What's up, Barbie?" Damon asked curiously.

"_Hey, I'm just going to pick up some Chinese, you want anything?_" She asked.

"Which one are you going to?" Damon asked curiously.

"_Uh... The one next to the video store._" She said.

"Dragon Star." Tyler said without meaning to and Damon chuckled. He didn't know the wolf could hear that well.

"_Was that Tyler?_" Caroline asked surprised.

"Mmhmm. I'll have chicken satay and curry rice, please. What do you want, Lockwood?" Damon asked him and Tyler looked surprised though he kind of wanted to stay.

"Beef and onion with fried rice, please." Tyler said.

"Hear that?" Damon asked.

"_Yeah, that's fine. What's Tyler doing there?_" Caroline asked and Damon picked up a tiny hint of nervousness in her tone.

"A fight to the death." Damon smirked.

"_What?_" Caroline exclaimed and Damon chuckled.

"Kidding, Barbie. You women have no sense of humour." Damon said amused and Tyler chuckled. "He just came over to hang out with you, chill out." He said to her and he heard her sigh in relief.

"_Oh. Has he been there long?_" Caroline asked curiously.

"No, not long. But if you're worried I can call the Chinese place and have them deliver instead." Damon said amused.

"_I'm not worried... but yeah, can you? I'll be there soon._" She said.

"Fine, what do you want then?" He asked with an amused smirk.

"_Just the same as always._" She said and he chuckled.

"Dim sum and vegetable sweet and sour?" Damon asked.

"_Got it in one, Salvatore._" She giggled.

"That's because you ordered Chinese like every other time you were at the boarding house all summer." He pointed out. "Isn't that getting boring?"

"_Fine, I'll try yours later and get some variety._" She said dryly and he chuckled.

"You do that, Blondie." He said.

"_Out of curiosity, what would you call me if I dyed my hair?_" She asked and he laughed as did Tyler. It was a good point.

"What colour would you hypothetically dye it?" Damon asked.

"_Hypothetically, red or black._" She said and he thought about it.

"I could still call you Barbie. I'm sure they come in all hair colours." He pointed out.

"_Yeah but unless it's blonde, there's a different name._" She said and he laughed.

"Tell you what? If you dye your hair a different colour, find out the name of that Barbie and I'll call you that." He smirked and she giggled.

"_What's wrong with just 'Caroline'?_" She asked curiously.

"Caroline is like an old lady name. It's the kind of name they used back in _my_ day. You're too..." Damon trailed off as he thought of what he was trying to say.

"_Too...?_" She asked.

"Can I think about how I want to finish that sentence and get back to you?" Damon asked and both she and Tyler laughed.

"_Fine. I'll see you in a bit._" She said then hung up.

* * *

><p>Caroline came in the door a short while later.<p>

"I'm too what?" She asked Damon as soon as she got in the door and both he and Tyler chuckled. They knew she was going to ask that the second she came in the door.

"Fine, there was a middle aged woman called Caroline when I was growing up here and she was just... old and conservative and boring but you're... bubbly and wild and marginally crazy so it just doesn't seem to fit." Damon said.

"Wild?" Tyler asked amused.

"Wild." Damon nodded and Caroline blushed a little. "She did three keg stands the other night at the party." Damon said and Tyler laughed.

"Three? Seriously?" Tyler asked with a grin. "That's cool." He said and Caroline giggled.

"I wish they did it with something other than beer or I would have just done that all night." Caroline said amused. "That was fun." She smiled.

"It could probably still work with anything in a barrel." Tyler pointed out.

"Yeah but I don't see guys at a frat filling up a barrel of appletinis just for me." Caroline smirked and they laughed.

"Can you even get drunk on appletinis?" Tyler asked her and she giggled.

"Maybe if there was a barrel of the stuff I might." She said and Damon chuckled.

"They made her an honorary frat brother because she drank them all under the table." Damon said to Tyler and he laughed.

"It's a shame I can't go back there." Caroline said amused.

"Why not?" Tyler asked.

"Because I was so wasted I gave my number to like ten guys and I've been dodging all of them because I don't remember any of their names." She said and both boys laughed.

"To quote _you_, have you forgotten that you're a vampire?" Damon asked her amused.

"Yeah, can't you just compel them to forget about you dodging them?" Tyler asked.

"I guess." She shrugged.

"I wish werewolves could compel." Tyler said. "That would be cool."

"You could just turn into a vampire." Damon shrugged and both of them gaped at him.

"But wouldn't I be a hybrid?" Tyler asked shocked that Damon would say that.

"No, you'd be dead so you wouldn't shift anymore." Damon shrugged and Tyler's jaw dropped.

"I'd _never_ have to shift ever again? Are you serious?" Tyler asked shocked and Damon nodded.

"Yeah. Though, your pack would be _pissed_." Damon said.

"Would you?" Tyler asked Damon seriously and Damon thought about it. Caroline couldn't believe what she was hearing. Though she had to admit, it would be nice for Tyler not to have to go through that.

"Tell you what? You inform Judgy and get her to make you a sun ring and I'll turn you." Damon said. "If I just turn you, she'll set me on fire again and since she's extra loaded, I'd be extra crispy." He smirked.

"Or... we could say it was an accident." Caroline said surprising the boys.

"What do you mean?" Tyler asked.

"Well, you don't heal as quickly as a vampire does so we could say that you like, broke your leg or something and I gave you blood to heal you then you fell down the stairs or something." Caroline shrugged.

"She would never believe that." Damon said.

"She would if all three of us had the same story." Caroline said.

"She's a witch, Blondie. She can sense things like lies and if she touched you and you were thinking about it, she'd see it." Damon pointed out. "Besides, it would be better if he waited until he's ready to leave Mystic Falls. Liz would not be happy about yet another vampire being in this town. Especially a baby vamp." Damon said. "And do you really want to be eighteen forever?" Damon asked him and he thought about that. It didn't really bother him. "If you're a little older when you turn you can stay in one place for longer." He said. "Girls can change their makeup and stuff to make them look older but I don't think you'd suit makeup, dude." Damon smirked and they laughed.

"Nothing wrong with being eighteen forever." Caroline said and Damon chuckled. "And if this stops the shifting, it's a good idea." She said. "My mom doesn't _have_ to know everything."

"Fine, if you get a ring from Judgy, I'll make sure you don't kill anyone." Damon said to him. "Unless you want to. But you have to do that out of town in that case." He shrugged.

"Would I want to?" Tyler asked curiously. "Because if I'm pissed now there are times I want to." He said.

"Yeah, you'll still want to but we don't have quite the same rage that you do." Caroline said to him and Tyler thought about it.

"Cool, I'll talk to Bonnie." Tyler said.

* * *

><p>Tyler was at Bonnie's door the very next day, early in the morning. Damon had even offered to let him stay in the boarding house if he <em>did<em> turn. Caroline noticed that Damon was being nice to Tyler and it made her both happy and a little uneasy because of the feelings she had. But, she had to admit, the thought of Tyler not having to go through that pain every month made her happy. It also made her happy that there would be another person she knew around for eternity. Tyler walked up to her door and knocked and soon enough she opened and she looked surprised.

"Hey, Ty. How are you?" Bonnie asked him with a smile.

"I'm great, Bonnie, how are you?" Tyler grinned at her and she was surprised at how happy he was considering how miserable he'd been since becoming a werewolf.

"I'm great too. What brings you by?" Bonnie asked.

"I was wondering if we could talk about something." He said nervously and Bonnie nodded.

"Sure, come on in." She said stepping aside and he followed her in to the living room and she sat down and motioned for him to do the same. He took a seat then sighed. "What's wrong?" She asked.

"I don't know if Caroline told you, but I _really_ hate being a werewolf. It's gotten a tiny bit better but this will happen until I die." He said to her and she nodded to him sadly.

"I've had a look but I can't see any kind of spell to reverse it or stop the change." Bonnie said to him apologetically.

"I know and thank you so much for looking for me... but that's not why I'm here." Tyler said and Bonnie looked a little confused. "Damon actually sent me here." Tyler said and Bonnie looked surprised at the turn in conversation.

"Damon? Really? Why?" She asked.

"Well... I want him to turn me into a vampire but he won't unless you okay it first." Tyler said and Bonnie's mouth fell open. "He said he won't let me kill anyone, he'll teach me how to feed from blood bags like he did with Caroline and he'll even let me live at the boarding house so he can keep an eye on me." Tyler said. "He said to talk to you first because of your reaction when Caroline turned."

"He was worried I'd set him on fire." Bonnie said as she tried to come to terms with what Tyler was telling her.

"Yeah, pretty much." He nodded. "Bonnie, I really don't want to have to shift every single full moon for the rest of my life. I'll never have kids because I refuse to ever pass this curse on to anyone else." Tyler said sincerely. "I'll even leave Mystic Falls if you want me to. I just... I can't bear it anymore." Tyler said and that really wrenched on Bonnie's heart.

"But Tyler... you'd be a _vampire_." Bonnie said.

"The basic urges are all the same. I get urges to kill already and I know how to manage it. The rage I feel because of being a werewolf would be gone though." Tyler said.

"But that'll be replaced with bloodlust." Bonnie said softly and Tyler nodded.

"I know. Damon explained all the pros and cons in _serious detail_. I've never heard the guy talk so much at the one time." He said and Bonnie couldn't help a little laugh considering she'd thought that the other day. "I think Caroline's rubbing off on him." He said without thinking and Bonnie looked at him curiously.

"Have they been spending time together?" Bonnie asked and Tyler's eyes widened a little at him admitting that. "You might as well tell me. I can dig it out of your head easily." She smirked and he sighed.

"Please don't tell Elena or Damon will be _pissed_." Tyler said.

"I swear I won't." She said.

"Damon's been living in Caroline's spare room to avoid Elena." Tyler said and Bonnie gaped at him. After everything Caroline told her the night before, she couldn't believe Caroline didn't tell her that.

"Well this makes sense now at least." Bonnie rolled her eyes. "When did you talk to Damon about him turning you?" She asked.

"Last night the three of us had takeout at Caroline's and they both told me about it then." He shrugged and Bonnie was kind of shocked that Damon had _hung out_ with Tyler _and_ Caroline at the same time.

"Are you getting along with Damon?" Bonnie asked.

"Surprisingly well, actually. Once he lets loose a little he's actually fun to be around." Tyler nodded.

"So if you _did_ turn, you think you could really live at the boarding house?" Bonnie asked him.

"Yeah, definitely." Tyler said.

"And what about Caroline?" Bonnie asked.

"What about her?" Tyler asked confused.

"I know you like her. What would that do to you if you turned and Caroline started dating Damon?" Bonnie asked cocking an eyebrow and Tyler shrugged.

"Honestly, it wouldn't surprise me." Tyler said and Bonnie looked shocked.

"What do you mean?" Bonnie asked.

"After seeing them together last night, I think it's pretty obvious that something's going on there. I do have feelings for her but I'm okay with just being friends with her." Tyler said. "And Damon _actually_ cares about her so I'd be fine with it." He shrugged. "He was so pissed about her dad abducting her." Tyler said and Bonnie looked confused.

"What are you talking about?" Bonnie asked.

"You know, the day after Elena's party? My mom vervained her and Caroline's dad almost killed her." Tyler said and Bonnie paled.

"What? How could nobody tell me that!" Bonnie exclaimed and Tyler winced.

"Oh. I thought you knew." Tyler said.

"Tell me what happened." Bonnie said annoyed.

"Well, what I just said. Then my mom told me and I called Damon and he went and rescued her and called the Sheriff. The Sheriff then had Damon compel Caroline's dad to forget all about Mystic Falls and them because he was going to stake Caroline." Tyler said and Bonnie looked stunned.

"Caroline's dad doesn't even know he has a daughter?" Bonnie asked shocked.

"Nope. The Sheriff wanted Damon to compel him to go live in Argentina apparently but Damon said that was taking it a bit far so they just compelled him to take a job he was offered in Portland." Tyler said. "But then after he rescued her, Damon revealed himself as a vampire to my mom and told her that he was a peaceful resident here but that would change if she tells anyone about the three of us." He said and Bonnie was shocked that Damon would reveal himself for Caroline. Shocked that he included Tyler in his protection.

"Do you... like Damon?" Bonnie asked confused and Tyler chuckled.

"Yeah, actually, I do." Tyler nodded. "He's actually pretty nice when you get a chance to actually talk to him." He said. "He's really different now than he was when he first showed up in Mystic Falls."

"So I've heard." Bonnie said. "I'll make you a sun ring after I talk to Damon." Bonnie said and Tyler grinned at her. "But, I want to hear _him_ make these assurances." She said. "If that's what you really want, it's not my place to stop you, but you can't be killing people in this town. Then I would have to stop you." She said.

"I don't want to be killing anybody." Tyler said to her sincerely and she nodded.

"I'll head over there now then. Want to come?" Bonnie asked him.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own The Vampire Diaries, I'm just a fan :)

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I think I said on the first chapter that this fic was a little weird, so that starts in this chapter lol**

Blind

Chapter 5

* * *

><p>Damon was lying on the couch in Caroline's living room watching TV in just a pair of black shorts and no shirt. It's not like Caroline minded. She was in the kitchen baking cookies and muffins for the church bake sale which Damon found <em>hilarious<em> but he thought it was cute that she did that. Not that he admitted that. But she promised to keep him some. There was a knock on the door around mid morning.

"Door." Damon called and Caroline giggled.

"Can you get it? I'm busy." She called and he chuckled.

"Doing what?" He asked amused. They'd been having this same conversation every time someone knocked on the door since Damon got there.

"You know what I'm doing, Damon." She replied and he chuckled then stood up and went to the door and opened it then he sighed in annoyance for not checking out the window first.

"What the hell are you doing here, Damon?" Elena exclaimed.

"How is that your business? I made it clear that I want nothing to do with you. Or have you forgotten?" Damon asked her annoyed.

"I've been looking _everywhere_ for you!" Elena said ignoring his comment.

"Yeah, I got that from your 600 voicemails." He muttered. "Barbie? It's Elena." He called.

"Hey, Elena." Caroline said as she came into the hall with her apron still on. "What are you doing here?" Caroline asked curiously.

"Well, I came to see you since you've been busy all week... wait... is this where you've been all week?" Elena asked Damon in disbelief.

"No, just last night." Damon shrugged. He still had a couple of days until the Sheriff got back and he wanted to be able to stay there.

"Elena, I'm really wrapped up in baking right now, can we hang out another time?" Caroline asked.

"You have got to be kidding me, right?" Elena asked her shocked.

"Well... no, I'm not." Caroline motioned to herself and Elena could see her flour covered hands and could smell fresh cookies.

"So, Damon's allowed to be here while you bake but I'm not?" Elena asked her hurt and Caroline sighed.

"It's not like that, Elena. But Damon and I... uh..." Caroline started before she could really stop herself and even Damon looked at Caroline curiously to see what she would say.

"Damon and you... what?" Elena asked.

"We have plans. For today. Already." Caroline said and Damon shot her an amused look for her lie. He did have a surprise for her for in the evening but he hadn't told her that yet.

"Doing what?" Elena asked crossing her arms over her chest. She knew Caroline was lying.

"We're going to Charlottesville for an early dinner then we're going to the Chilli's concert tonight." Damon said and Caroline's jaw dropped.

"You have tickets to that?" Elena asked, her eyes bugging.

"Yeah, I know Flea and Tony so they got me two tickets." Damon said and both girls looked at him shocked. Damon noticed Caroline's surprised face and decided to try and make Elena feel bad. "But thanks for ruining the surprise, Elena." Damon said to her annoyed and Elena looked at him guiltily with wide innocent eyes.

"I'm sorry. I know how much Caroline loves the Red Hot Chilli Peppers... sorry." She said.

"Whatever. Can you vamoose now please?" Damon asked her and she nodded then turned on her heel and left then Damon closed the door and smirked at Caroline. "They're not _actually_ tickets. It's guest list since it's side stage." He said to her and her jaw dropped.

"You were serious?" She asked shocked and he grinned.

"You want to go?" Damon asked her and she actually _squealed_ then hugged him and he laughed at her reaction. "You're getting me covered in flour you know." He smirked. He didn't mind. He was trying to make a start on making up for all the times he was a complete dick to her.

"Sorry! I just _love_ that band!" She grinned as she pulled away.

"I know." He smirked. "There are actually four spots if you want to invite anyone else." He said to her and she looked surprised.

"Well Bonnie and Tyler both _love_ the Chillies." She said.

"I seriously doubt Judgy would go anywhere with me." Damon pointed out to her and Caroline giggled.

"You'd be surprised. To see the Chillies, she'd go _alone_ with you." Caroline smirked and Damon chuckled. He was about to say something else when there was another knock at the door.

"Door." Damon said to her and she laughed considering they were both in the hall next to the door.

"Can you get it? I'm busy." She said to him amused and he chuckled.

"Busy doing what?" He smirked at her.

"This." She said then she kissed his cheek and left the hall and went into the kitchen leaving a surprised smile on Damon's face. Then he opened the door and chuckled. Bonnie's jaw dropped involuntarily at Damon's undressed state. She'd spent such a long time hating him she sometimes forgot just how _hot_ Damon was.

"Blondie? Did you zap them here?" Damon called amused.

"Huh?" Bonnie asked confused.

"She literally said both of your names like 30 seconds ago." Damon said and they both laughed. Caroline came back into the hall amused after checking on her cookies. She noticed two flour hand prints on Damon's back and she would be mortified if Bonnie and Tyler saw that so she hurried over behind him and brushed it away at vampire speed so Bonnie and Tyler didn't notice then she stepped out. Damon smirked at her knowingly and she blushed a little.

"Come on in." Caroline said to them then Bonnie and Tyler walked in.

"Do you always walk around with no shirt on?" Tyler asked Damon amused and he chuckled.

"As often as possible." Damon nodded and Tyler chuckled while Damon shut the door behind them. "So am I getting you water or what, Judgy?" Damon asked and Bonnie looked at him confused.

"For what?" She asked.

"Don't you need water to start the pyrotechnics?" Damon asked her with a smirk and she understood then laughed.

"That won't be necessary." She said back to him.

"Okay, before we talk about Tyler turning, do you two want to go see the Chillies tonight?" Caroline asked and both Tyler and Bonnie's jaws dropped.

"The Red Hot Chilli Peppers?" Tyler asked in disbelief.

"The sold out concert?" Bonnie asked just as shocked.

"Mmhmm, I have four tickets." Damon said amused as he sat down on the couch across from Bonnie and Tyler.

"What do you want?" Bonnie asked him wide eyed and he chuckled.

"Nothing, actually. I got them from the band so they didn't cost me anything." Damon shrugged.

"You know them?" Tyler asked shocked and Damon chuckled.

"Yeah, for a while. I went on tour with them in 2002 and 2005." Damon smirked.

"No way." Bonnie said shocked.

"Shut up. Seriously?" Tyler asked and Damon laughed.

"I see what you mean now, Blondie." Damon chuckled and Caroline giggled.

"Why'd they give you four tickets anyway?" Caroline asked him and Damon smirked.

"Uh... well, last time I went with three strippers." Damon said and they laughed. "So, I guess they just assumed it would be something similar." He shrugged.

"Are they seated or standing?" Bonnie asked curiously and Damon looked amused at how much Bonnie _clearly_ wanted to go.

"Actually it's not tickets, it's guest list so they're at the side of the stage." Damon said and Tyler and Bonnie gasped.

"No way!" Tyler exclaimed.

"That's so cool!" Bonnie added and Damon laughed.

"Does that mean you're coming or what?" Damon asked amused.

"Hell _yeah_!" Bonnie said and they laughed. Damon had _never_ seen this side to Bonnie but he was looking forward to seeing her let loose a little.

"What she said." Tyler smirked pointing to Bonnie.

"I've never seen them before!" Bonnie grinned.

"Tell me your favourite song and I'll get Kiedis to dedicate it to you." Damon said to Bonnie and her jaw dropped.

"Are you serious?" Bonnie asked shocked and Damon chuckled.

"Yeah, I wouldn't have said it otherwise." Damon said amused.

"Aeroplane." Bonnie grinned and Damon smirked.

"That's mine too." Damon nodded in approval and Bonnie looked surprised then Damon pulled his phone out and dialled.

"_Damon! You still coming tonight?_" Tyler and Caroline's jaws dropped as they heard Anthony Kiedis' voice on the other side of call.

"Yeah, are you doing Aeroplane?" Damon asked.

"_Yeah, why?_" He asked.

"Any chance you'd do a dedication? A certain lady I know just told me it's her favourite." Damon smirked and Bonnie's eyes blinked in disbelief.

"_Sure man! What's her name?_" He asked with a surprised laugh.

"Have you got a pen? It's not a common name." Damon said.

"Oh, God. Please don't say 'Judgy'." Bonnie pleaded and Damon chuckled.

"_Right. Got a pen._" He said.

"Bonnie Bennett." Damon said and Bonnie beamed at Damon and he'd never seen her look at him so happily before.

"_That's a pretty name. She hot?_" He asked and Damon chuckled.

"Does the wife approve of questions like that?" Damon asked amused and he laughed as did Tyler and Caroline.

"_You already said the Barbie girl was hot so you weren't concerned about Heather then._" He chuckled and Damon rolled his eyes at the amused look he got from Tyler considering she _obviously_ heard that.

"Yeah, okay, well, see you later." Damon said and Tyler shook with silent laughter while Caroline just looked surprised.

"_You coming to the after party?_" He asked.

"Probably. I'll let you know later, Kiedis." Damon said then hung up.

"I actually want to hug you, Damon! That's never happened before." Bonnie grinned and Damon laughed.

"I'd be happy to but Blondie got me covered in flour just before you got here so..." Damon smirked at Caroline who shot him a look for that one since she'd been trying to hide that.

"What did he mean by after party?" Tyler asked with a grin.

"They don't have a gig tomorrow night so they're staying in Charlottesville tonight. They reserved a club for the after party." Damon shrugged.

"I take it it's an over 21s club." Bonnie said and Damon shot her an amused look then pointed to himself.

"Vampire." Then he pointed to Caroline. "Vampire. Non-issue." He said to her and she rolled her eyes and laughed.

"So we could really meet the band?" Bonnie asked excitedly and Damon chuckled.

"We _are_ meeting them. That's what the early dinner I was talking about is." Damon said to Caroline and she looked stunned. "They're having dinner in some fancy restaurant and it's booked out but there's space reserved for us. It's kind of like a pre-party I guess." Damon shrugged. "Then we can either go with them to the venue or go to a bar and get hammered." Damon shrugged.

"This is too cool." Tyler grinned.

"What am I going to wear?" Bonnie asked Caroline panicked and Damon chuckled.

"You better hurry up and decide because we need to leave here at 3.30pm." Damon said to her and Bonnie's jaw dropped. "And _nobody_ tells Elena." Damon said.

"You already told her." Caroline said.

"Yeah, I told her you and I are going. She doesn't know that Tyler and Bonnie are going." Damon pointed out.

"Won't they notice that you haven't aged since 2002?" Bonnie asked curiously.

"They know I'm a vampire." Damon shrugged and all three of their jaws dropped.

"Seriously?" Caroline asked shocked and Damon nodded.

"Well, I've known Flea and Tony since 1984 so they would have noticed something was up by now." Damon smirked.

"They don't care?" Caroline asked and Damon shook his head.

"Did you ever compel them?" Bonnie asked.

"Not those two but the other band members I compelled just to not tell anyone, but that's it." Damon shrugged.

"But their first album didn't come out until 1985." Tyler said and Damon chuckled.

"I know, I met them before that." Damon said amused.

"What are they like?" Caroline asked with a grin.

"Surprisingly down to earth." Damon said. "So just... don't like... cry or scream or whatever." He said to the girls and Tyler chuckled while the girls shot him a look.

"Okay, well, can we talk about the Tyler turning thing later since I need to go shopping like right now?" Bonnie asked and Damon and Tyler chuckled.

* * *

><p>Damon parked his car in the parking lot outside the small secluded restaurant.<p>

"God, I'm so nervous." Bonnie said and Damon chuckled then pulled a hip flask out of his pocket and handed it to her.

"Take a gulp of that and you'll be fine." Damon smirked. She eyed it sceptically. "It's bourbon, Judgy. Not soccer mom." Damon said and Tyler laughed in disbelief. Bonnie rolled her eyes, opened it and took a big gulp then screwed up her face at the taste.

"She's a lightweight, Damon. Careful." Caroline said amused. Caroline was dressed in a tight red and black striped dress with a strapless sweetheart neckline with dark eye makeup and her hair straightened. Bonnie was dressed in a plum v neck halter dress with matching plum eye shadow and her hair in spiral curls. They both easily looked 21 and Damon and Tyler thought they both looked spectacular. Damon was wearing a 'The Clash' t-shirt under his leather jacket instead of his usual button down or plain t-shirt. Tyler had a dark brown leather jacket on and a dark green fitted t-shirt on with black jeans. They started walking up to the door when Damon spotted someone outside having a smoke...


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own The Vampire Diaries, I'm just a fan :)

Also, all my research for the Red Hot Chili Peppers came from Wikipedia and I know nothing about their record deals so it's all fiction.

* * *

><p>Blind<p>

Chapter 6

* * *

><p>"Well, don't you look old?" Damon called amused and the guy turned around and the other three saw Flea standing there and he laughed then hurried over.<p>

"And you haven't aged a day, you pretty bastard." He said and Damon chuckled. The other three were surprised when Flea hugged Damon with a huge grin on his face and Damon hugged him back.

"I'll show you pretty." Damon smirked and Flea laughed.

"Is this where the fangs come out?" Flea asked amused and Damon chuckled.

"They might just." Damon teased. "Anyway, Flea, this is Bonnie, Barbie and Tyler." Damon pointed to them and they were all smiling widely. They were even more surprised when Flea hugged the girls then shook Tyler's hand.

"Hey, nice to meet you three." Flea grinned.

"Are you drunk already?" Damon asked him amused.

"No, why?" Flea chuckled.

"What's with all the hugging?" Damon asked him and Flea laughed.

"Dude, have you _seen_ those two?" He asked Damon and Damon and Tyler chuckled while the girls blushed.

"They scrub up nicely, don't they?" Damon winked at the girls who rolled their eyes at him.

"Is your name really Barbie?" Flea asked Caroline and she giggled.

"No, it's Caroline. But Damon thinks that's an old lady name." She replied and everyone but Damon laughed.

"It is quite conservative." Flea said amused.

"Is that why you changed your name, _Michael_?" Damon asked him with a smirk and Flea chuckled.

"Isn't that why you changed yours?" Flea asked Damon who deadpanned. The other three looked at Damon in surprise.

"_Anyway_, where's Tony?" Damon asked and Flea laughed knowing Damon _didn't_ want that revealed.

"Inside. C'mon." Flea nodded his head towards the door and they all went inside. When they got inside, Caroline, Bonnie and Tyler realised just how well Damon really knew them considering there were very few people there. It looked like just the band, roadies and about five other people. It was just one huge table in the middle made up from a bunch of smaller tables so everyone could sit together. Caroline, Tyler and Bonnie couldn't believe they were about to have practically a private dinner with the Chillies! Though they noticed Anthony Kiedis look over and grin widely at the sight of Damon then he hurried over to them and they all tried to stay as cool as possible so they wouldn't look like groupies.

"Damon! It's so good to see you!" He said with a grin then gave Damon a hug and he hugged back.

"You too, Kiedis." Damon smirked. He then turned to the other three.

"Hi, I'm Anthony. It's nice to meet you." He smiled then held out his hand to Caroline who was closest to him.

"Hi, Anthony, I'm Caroline. It's nice to meet you too." She smiled.

"I'm guessing you're Bonnie Bennett then?" Anthony asked Bonnie with a smile and Bonnie grinned at him while she shook his hand. She couldn't believe _he_ knew _her_ name!

"I am indeed." She said and Damon chuckled knowing that on the inside she was probably doing some kind of happy dance.

"Good to know." He winked at her and she blushed involuntarily which made Damon smirk at her. He then held his hand out to Tyler.

"Tyler Lockwood. Big fan." He said with a casual smile.

"Thanks." Anthony smiled genuinely. "Glad you all could come. Any friend of Damon's is a friend of the band's and it's an open bar so enjoy." He grinned and Damon rolled his eyes at him.

"Dude. You're a _rock star_. Stop being such a sap." Damon said to him and Anthony rolled his eyes at him.

"I see age hasn't made you any sweeter." Anthony smirked at him and the other three laughed.

"Whatever. Where's the booze?" Damon asked then took off to the bar leaving the three of them with Anthony.

"Does he still drink more booze than blood?" Anthony asked them amused and they were surprised by his comment but they chuckled.

"All day, every day." Caroline quipped and Anthony chuckled.

"Some things never change, huh?" He asked amused.

"How did you and Damon meet?" Bonnie asked curiously.

"Flea and I met Damon in this little hole in the wall bar before we changed our name to Red Hot Chilli Peppers. We got along like a house on fire and hung out for months then _eventually_ managed to talk Damon into coming to one of our gigs after like a year of being friends with him." He chuckled and they all gathered that Damon just had no interest in going to see some band he'd never listened to. "We were trying to PR our asses off at the time. We'd released a college album and it wasn't doing that great but Damon actually liked us which surprised us considering his normal music taste." Anthony said and they all listened in fascination. "He actually compelled us our first record deal." He said and the other three's jaws dropped.

"Seriously?" Tyler asked shocked and Anthony nodded.

"He said that we deserved it so he got us the foot in the door but we'd have to do the rest by ourselves." Anthony chuckled.

"Wow. That's awesome." Tyler said and he smiled.

"Yeah, it was awesome. We didn't even know about compulsion until like a year later and things kind of fell into place so Flea and I asked him outright if he did it and he was drunk so he admitted it." He said. Bonnie was shocked that Damon would do that for them. She was shocked that if Damon _hadn't_ done that for them, they might never have gotten to where they were. She seriously wondered if there were a lot of things in the world that would be different without vampire influence. "Are you a vampire too?" Anthony asked Caroline who looked at him surprised.

"What gave me away?" She asked curiously.

"Your skin is a little colder than a human's is." He smirked at her and she smiled.

"I forgot to have coffee today." She agreed.

"So are you 'Barbie' that Damon told me about?" Anthony asked curiously and she chuckled.

"Yeah, did my blonde hair give it away?" She teased and he laughed. He thought she was feisty.

"It might have." He winked at her and they laughed. They all thought he seemed _so_ nice.

"What did he say anyway?" Caroline asked curiously.

"He just called to ask if there was room at dinner for his friend and I reminded him that he has four spots like he always does." Anthony said. "Though last time he brought three strippers." He said amused and they laughed. They saw how fondly Anthony spoke of Damon. They were all kind of surprised that Damon called Caroline his friend though.

* * *

><p>They ended up talking to Anthony for quite a while and they had a few drinks and soon dinner was being served. They saw what Damon meant about them being down to earth because everyone they met was so nice. Soon enough the band had to head to the venue and they invited the four of them to accompany them there and they agreed happily. The restaurant was only a couple of miles from the venue so Damon decided to leave his car at the restaurant and pick it up later since it would only take him a few seconds to run and get it later. They went with the band on the tour bus and Bonnie was tipsy already. Damon <em>really<em> liked drunk Bonnie because she was funny and she laughed and she was happy. She wasn't burdened as an all powerful witch that night and he was glad she was getting a chance to relax and have some fun. Bonnie couldn't believe what good company Damon was and he continued to surprise her. Damon had been ploughing Caroline with booze because he may have gotten a song dedicated to Bonnie but he had an even more special surprise for Caroline arranged with Anthony.

They had more alcohol back stage before the concert and soon they were at the side of the stage and they could see and hear the crowd chanting for the Chillies and when they finally came out they could all feel the energy from the crowd spilling onto the stage and they all loved it. The Chillies played song after song until Anthony was talking to the crowd for a few minutes.

"Now the next song is dedicated to my friend, Bonnie Bennett." Anthony said and Bonnie felt herself grin at the fact he'd called her a friend. She'd spent _ages_ talking to him and she thought he was really cool and this meant so much for her. The crowd cheered and clapped and Bonnie felt her breath get taken away and Damon was surprised when she jumped on him and hugged him tightly. He hugged her back with a chuckle while Caroline and Tyler laughed. "She's a gorgeous and special young woman and this is her favourite song by us. So, Bonnie? I hope you enjoy it! We're playing 'Aeroplane' just for you!" He said looking back at her and she grinned and waved at him while the crowd screamed for the song. He grinned and waved back at her then they started to play it. Bonnie was convinced it was the best the song had ever sounded.

Damon kept ploughing Caroline with alcohol at the side of the stage but she was too distracted by the band to notice. About an hour later, Anthony was talking again and Caroline was nice and drunk. Damon wasn't sure how she was going to react but he hoped she would be happy.

"There happens to be another special lady here tonight." Anthony said to the crowd and Bonnie and Tyler both looked at Caroline who was looking at Damon – who was smirking like a jackass. "And I was told that she can sing really well." He said and Caroline's eyes widened while Bonnie and Tyler's jaws dropped and Damon just grinned at her. "So, Caroline? Will you come out and sing 'Under the Bridge' with me?" He asked her and she was gasping for breath as she stared at Damon. That was her favourite Chillies song and she knew Damon knew that.

"Go on, Barbie. How many people can say they sang with the Chillies?" Damon smirked at her and she looked shocked.

"Everybody! Let's give her a little encouragement! Caroline! Caroline!" Anthony waved his hands and the _whole_ crowd started to chant 'Caroline! Caroline!' and she was just so shocked. She'd had dreams like this before and she felt like she was in a dream for sure. Anthony walked off to the side of the stage and offered his hand to her with a grin.

"You have to Care! You'll be amazing!" Bonnie exclaimed excitedly.

"I'm going to kill you, Damon." Caroline finally said and Damon, Anthony, Bonnie and Tyler laughed.

"Maybe." He smirked. "Or just maybe, you might have a blast." He said to her. "You're not a chicken, are you?" Damon asked as the crowd chanted her name louder. Caroline gave him a defiant look then took Anthony's hand and walked out on stage with him and the crowd cheered and screamed. Damon watched as she strutted on to the stage looking like she just fell out of a fashion magazine and he smiled at the sight of her. Bonnie and Tyler couldn't help seeing the look on his face as he watched her and they glanced at each other amused. He was so _obvious_. Anthony spoke to Caroline for about a minute about what parts she wanted to sing and soon the guitar started. Caroline showed absolutely no fear and it was like she was meant to be up there. Internally she thought she might pass out but she was kind of glad that Damon had been ploughing her with booze and at least now she understood why. He knew she'd need it. Anthony started off the song and took Caroline's hand to show her she didn't need to be nervous. Caroline took a deep breath and once the chorus started she joined in. Damon hadn't heard her sing before, he just knew she could, but he was stunned at how amazing she was. Anthony looked surprised too but he just grinned at her. She sang the second verse by herself since it was shorter than the first one then they sang the chorus again together. The crowd cheered for her when she sang the verse alone and Damon, Bonnie and Tyler were screaming and cheering too. At the apex of the song, Anthony started ballroom dancing her around the stage since he didn't have to sing much at that part and Caroline was laughing and having a blast. At the end of the song, the crowd went _wild_. Caroline did a little curtsy but Anthony didn't let go of her hand. "How amazing was Caroline?" Anthony asked the crowd and they went _mental_. Caroline was grinning like an idiot while her stomach fluttered then they started chanting her name and it took her breath away. Anthony leaned down to her ear and whispered. "You were fucking amazing, Caroline! I might just kidnap you for the rest of the tour! The crowd loves you!" He grinned at her and she smiled at him.

"Thank you. This was amazing." She said back to him.

"Any time. I mean that." He grinned then she smiled and waved at the crowd as she walked back to the side of the stage. When she was half way back...

"Caroline?" Anthony said into the microphone and she turned around and looked at him. "One more thing." He said amused. "D's totally into you." He said amused and her jaw dropped and Damon's eyes widened to saucers in disbelief. Bonnie and Tyler burst into laughter at Damon's horrified expression. Anthony saw his face and Damon mouthed 'you're a dead man' to him and Anthony just laughed. They saw Flea laughing his ass off as well. Caroline hurried off the stage and Damon watched her a little nervously. Caroline was a bit drunk and after what she'd just done... her adrenaline was on high... so she walked right up to him and crashed her lips to his and threw her arms around his neck and he instinctively pulled her closer to him. Bonnie and Tyler were smiling. Bonnie leaned up to whisper in Tyler's ear.

"You okay?" Bonnie whispered so quietly he nearly missed it so the vampires definitely didn't hear. He just smiled at Bonnie then leaned down to whisper back.

"The guy surprised her with a chance to sing one of her favourite songs with one of her favourite bands... He deserves the girl." Tyler replied surprising Bonnie. Bonnie could tell that he was genuinely happy for them. She thought the whole thing was _beyond_ romantic and she was fluttery at the thought. She noticed the next song had started but Anthony motioned to Flea silently and they both looked and saw Damon and Caroline kissing and they grinned. Anthony winked at Bonnie and she laughed a little. Caroline pulled away and looked Damon in the eyes.

"So? Was it a blast or are you still going to kill me?" Damon asked her amused. She grinned at him widely.

"It was better than a blast." She said. "Though apparently Anthony wants to kidnap me and take me on tour with them." She said and Damon chuckled. He wasn't surprised. She was _amazing_.

"Their tours _are_ fun." He smirked at her. "You were amazing, by the way." He said to her looking into her eyes.

"I can't believe you did that." Caroline said to him and he shrugged.

"I thought you'd like it." He replied.

"I did." She smiled.

"This concert is on TV tonight." Damon said to her and her eyes widened and her jaw dropped.

"Are you joking?" She asked shocked and he chuckled.

"Nope. And I'm recording it at home as we speak so you can keep the evidence of your rock star debut." He smirked and she looked stunned.

"That's embarrassing." Caroline said and he chuckled.

"You're embarrassed? Did you hear what Tony said before you walked off stage?" He asked her without really thinking and she just realised that _everyone_ would know now. Damon immediately regretted saying that.

"Is it true?" She asked him and he stared at her in contemplation for a minute and she saw the expressions flit across his face as she waited nervously. He figured 'what the hell?' considering she kissed him right afterwards.

"It's true." He replied and her stomach fluttered.

"Then why were you being weird with me earlier in the week?" She asked cocking an eyebrow. He leaned over to whisper in her ear.

"I thought you liked Tyler." He said and she realised it made total sense. Her stomach fluttered _again_ at the knowledge that Damon had been _jealous_. She leaned up to whisper in his ear and he felt kind of nervous as he awaited her reply.

"In case there was any misunderstanding, I like _you_." She said and he couldn't help the goofy grin that appeared on his face and she giggled at that. She was sure she'd never seen that kind of expression on his face before. "Like that answer, do you?" She teased and he chuckled and rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, maybe a little." He smirked and she laughed. Honestly, he felt kind of badly for Tyler. He'd been aware of liking Caroline since she kissed his cheek in the car after he rescued her. Tyler had liked her for _months_. Damon genuinely liked Tyler and he just realised that Caroline had kissed him in front of Tyler and he'd had that done to him before and he knew it was a dick thing to do so... He leaned back to whisper in Caroline's ear. "Can we continue this when we're alone?" Damon asked her and she shot him a quizzical look.

"Why?" She asked confused and he sighed.

"Because Tyler's your friend and he holds a bit of a torch for you and it's just a dick thing to do to him." Damon said and Caroline looked at him surprised that he would be so considerate.

"Okay." She nodded to him. She retook her place between Bonnie and Damon.

"Care, you were so awesome!" Bonnie grinned at her and hugged her. It took Caroline a second to register since she'd been so wrapped up in Damon, she forgot all about her rock star moment.

"Thanks. It was amazing." She grinned at Bonnie.

"You really were great." Tyler grinned at her.

"It was so much fun!" Caroline smiled. "I don't know about you two, but I am _so_ up for the after party." She said and they laughed.

* * *

><p>They <em>did<em> end up going to the club with the band and the girls were dancing while Tyler and Damon stood at the bar with their drinks.

"Tonight has been awesome. I can't believe how nice the band is." Tyler said to Damon who smiled.

"Yeah, they're good guys." Damon nodded.

"It's cool that they did that for Caroline. She was amazing." He said and Damon smirked.

"Tony wants to record a song with her." Damon said to Tyler who looked surprised then he grinned.

"Now _that_ is cool." Tyler said. "Their voices worked really well together. Think she'll do it?" He asked curiously.

"If she has any sense, she will." Damon chuckled.

"So..." Tyler started and Damon knew it was coming. "Are you and Caroline dating now?" Tyler asked and Damon shook his head.

"No." He replied surprising Tyler. "She just knows I like her. I think it'll take _way_ more convincing." Damon smirked and Tyler chuckled. "Besides, I don't know how to do all that stuff so..." Damon trailed off.

"She likes you back, Damon." Tyler pointed out and Damon was surprised to see that there was no jealousy, no animosity, the wolf looked... happy? about it.

"Yeah, we're going to talk about it at some point." Damon said. "Seduction, getting laid... _that_ I can do with no problems. But being a boyfriend? I don't know how to do that." He admitted and Tyler was internally shocked that Damon would open up like that.

"Just be honest with her about that then." Tyler shrugged. "She won't expect anything from you other than you to be yourself." He said.

"You think?" Damon cocked an eyebrow at him.

"To be blunt, she along with everyone else knows exactly what you're capable of and she likes you anyway." Tyler said and Damon chuckled. "I don't think you have to worry about it. Just be honest with her. She's big on the honesty." Tyler said and Damon was internally shocked that the wolf was trying to _help_ him get the girl _he_ liked.


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own The Vampire Diaries, I'm just a fan :)

* * *

><p>Blind<p>

Chapter 7

* * *

><p>A few hours later, Tyler and Bonnie were <em>wasted<em> and they were dancing about the dance floor together like fools while Caroline and Damon chatted to the band. A short while later, Damon looked at the dance floor and his jaw dropped and he nudged Caroline and pointed. She turned her head to look and her jaw dropped too. Bonnie and Tyler... were full on making out. Caroline was _shocked_.

"But what about Jeremy?" Caroline asked Damon in disbelief.

"Gilbert is a _kid_, Blondie. That was never going to work." Damon replied and Caroline couldn't really disagree with him there. Jeremy had been distant and off with Bonnie since his return from death and Caroline could understand... _sort of_. She still didn't condone cheating on him though.

"Yeah and honestly? I think she can do better than Jeremy but she'll be kicking herself tomorrow for cheating on him." Caroline said to Damon and he shrugged.

"It's not our place to intervene. They're adults." Damon said and she sighed. He had a point. "Just don't tell Elena. She'll flip out." He said.

"She's already flipping out." Caroline grumbled and Damon snapped his head to look at her.

"What do you mean?" Damon asked her and Caroline sighed.

"She's called me like a hundred times. She must have been watching the concert on TV." Caroline said. Damon hadn't looked at his phone once so he pulled his out and saw seventeen calls, three voicemails and four text messages. He opened the first text message.

**Damon, I'm really sorry about earlier. Please call me. I just want to talk. Elena**

He rolled his eyes and opened the next one.

**How did Bonnie get a song dedicated? Is she with you? Why didn't you take me too? Please call me. Elena**

He sighed in annoyance and opened the next one.

**YOU GOT CAROLINE TO SING WITH ANTHONY KIEDIS! OH MY GOD! How could you not take me with you?**

Damon deleted it then opened the next one.

**You're INTO Caroline? What? Since when? How did that happen? Why won't you call me back?**

Damon showed each message to Caroline as he read them then deleted them. They were both annoyed with Elena.

"I really need to get a new number or get hers blocked somehow." Damon said annoyed.

"Just forget about her tonight." Caroline said. "Tonight's been like the most epic night ever. Let's not let Elena ruin it." She added and Damon smiled and nodded.

"You're right. She's not important. I'm glad you're having fun." Damon said sincerely and she smiled then kissed his cheek. "What was that for?" He smirked.

"Does there have to be a reason?" She asked curiously and he was surprised by her reply.

"I guess not." He replied and she smiled.

"I've gotten quite used to having you around the house. It'll be a shame when my mom comes back." Caroline said and he grinned at her. He didn't want to leave either.

"I'll still sneak in your window." He winked at her and she giggled. She was pleased by that answer. Very pleased.

* * *

><p>Bonnie woke up the next morning and her head was pounding and she felt dizzy even though she was lying down. She had the hangover from hell but it'd been <em>so<em> worth it. She grinned as the previous night replayed in her head. That's when she realised... she wasn't alone in bed. She turned her head slightly to look over her shoulder and saw Tyler passed out with his arm around her. She noticed he was shirtless. She lifted the cover and noticed she was in her bra and underwear. She wanted to slap herself. She remembered getting back to Caroline's house and somehow she and Tyler ended up in the spare room, kissing and pulling each other's clothes off. He'd _thankfully_ passed out before anything could happen but it didn't change the fact that she had indeed cheated on Jeremy. She couldn't believe it. She would _never_ do something like that. Though it proved to her was she'd suspected all along... she was over Jeremy. She wouldn't have done anything with Tyler if it wasn't.

She carefully slipped out of the bed and hurried into the bathroom, knowing there would be a robe there. She pulled on the robe to cover herself because she _really_ couldn't put her dress from last night back on. It was just too skanky. She snuck out of the bedroom and was trying to close the door silently then as soon as it clicked...

"Busted." She whirled around to see Caroline and Damon sitting on the couch watching her amused. Damon was smirking as usual. "Love the robe." Damon winked at her and only then did she notice that it was _way_ too big for her... like a guy's robe.

"Please tell me there's coffee. I think I'm dying." Bonnie mumbled and Damon chuckled.

"Of course there's coffee. I'll get you some." Damon said to her then stood up – shirtless again, not that Bonnie was looking... much – and wandered into the kitchen. Bonnie trudged over to the couch and slumped down next to Caroline. She knew her makeup was all over her face and her hair was everywhere but honestly, she didn't give a crap. Damon was back seconds later with a coffee for her. She was surprised when she tasted it that it was cream and two sugars, just how she liked it.

"Thanks." Bonnie mumbled and they both chuckled at her.

"Bon? I know this will probably gross you out, but if you have a little of my blood, your hangover will be gone." Caroline said to her and Bonnie, under normal circumstances, would be grossed out... but her head just hurt too much.

"Really?" She asked weakly and Damon bit his lip so he wouldn't laugh. Caroline's face changed and she bit into her wrist and held it up for Bonnie who surprised both vampires by taking it with no hesitation. She drank a few mouthfuls then pulled away.

"A few minutes and you'll feel better." Damon said to her.

"You want some clothes?" Caroline asked Bonnie who nodded then followed her down to her room. She had a quick shower then pulled on sweatpants and a t-shirt. By the time she went back to the couch, she was hangover free.

"I can't believe I feel completely back to normal." Bonnie said surprised as she picked up her coffee again.

"Vampire perk." Damon winked at her. "So? Did you have fun at the concert?" Damon asked her and Bonnie grinned.

"It was so awesome. I can't believe how drunk I was." Bonnie said a little embarrassed.

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, the show was live last night on TV so the whole world now knows that I like Blondie." Damon said to her and Bonnie looked shocked... then she giggled.

"Okay, I feel a little better." She smirked and Damon chuckled.

"But I recorded it if you want to watch your dedication or Barbie's debut." Damon said to her and Bonnie grinned.

"Yeah, that would be amazing. Any way you could make me a copy?" She asked curiously and Damon chuckled.

"I might be a vampire but I was born in the 1800s. It took me like three hours to figure out how to record it." Damon said and both girls laughed loudly. They were highly amused by that _and _that he admitted it.

"That's cute. You're a technophobe." Caroline teased and Damon shrugged.

"Maybe, but I can _compel_ people to do these things. What the hell do I need to know how to do it for?" Damon smirked and they laughed.

"What did you record it on?" Bonnie asked curiously.

"The box you get for cable." Damon said and they buckled over with laughter at his clear lack of any knowledge about any of it.

"TiVo?" Bonnie asked him amused.

"If I knew what it was called I would have said that, don't you think?" Damon replied dryly and they laughed.

"This is too surreal." Bonnie laughed.

"What is?" Damon cocked an eyebrow at her.

"You're... like a fuddy-duddy in a hot guy's body." Bonnie teased and Damon rolled his eyes while Caroline laughed loudly. "It took you _three hours_ to record on TiVo?" She asked while she laughed as did Caroline. "You push like _one_ button and it records." Bonnie said and Damon sighed.

"Bonnie?" Damon asked her with a smirk.

"What?" She asked as she giggled.

"You just called me hot." Damon pointed out and her laughing stopped as she froze and looked kind of horrified that she'd said that... which only made Caroline laugh louder.

"No, I didn't." She said and Damon laughed.

"I can live with not understanding the cable box but you're going to have to live with the fact you think I'm hot _and_ that you told me." Damon teased her and she deadpanned.

"Well... if I promise to never call you a fuddy-duddy again, will you drop this?" Bonnie negotiated and Damon smirked.

"I'm 166 years old, Bonnie. I _am_ probably a fuddy-duddy in a lot of ways. So... no." He said amused and Bonnie scowled at him.

"I'll go on Facebook and write that you just admitted that you're a fuddy-duddy." She said and Damon chuckled.

"And I'll go on afterwards and write 'Bonnie Bennett finally fesses up: she thinks I'm hot'." Damon teased and Bonnie sighed. "You also told me that you loved me last night." Damon said and Bonnie's jaw dropped and Caroline giggled.

"I forgot about that." Caroline said and Bonnie blushed.

"Anthony Kiedis dedicated my favourite song to me because of you... I _did_ love you last night." Bonnie said and Damon chuckled. "Today... not so much." Bonnie said and Damon laughed.

"Such a fickle little witch." Damon smirked. "And to think he asked me for your phone number so he could keep in touch with you." Damon shook his head in mock sadness and Bonnie looked shocked.

"Are you joking?" Bonnie asked shocked.

"Nope." Damon shrugged.

"Fine, I, Bonnie Bennett, occasionally like you, Damon Salvatore. Now give him my number." Bonnie said and both Damon and Caroline buckled over with laughter.

"I already gave him your number." Damon smirked and Bonnie's jaw dropped.

"You... devious... little... vampire!" She yelled and he laughed.

"There's nothing 'little' about me, Bonbon." Damon winked at her and Bonnie blushed.

"Aint that the truth." Caroline said and Damon laughed in disbelief that Caroline would say that whereas Bonnie just looked a little flustered.

"If you want to see them play again just let me know and I'll call them." Damon said to the girls, changing the subject.

"Obviously, we want to see them again." Caroline grinned at him and Damon chuckled.

"I'm going to Spain to see them in December if the two of you feel like a week in the sun." Damon smirked and they both looked surprised.

"Are you being serious?" Caroline asked him and he nodded.

"What date?" Bonnie asked. She was _so_ up for that.

"Saturday the 17th." Damon shrugged.

"We let out on Wednesday the 14th at noon." Caroline said to Bonnie.

"That's plenty of time to get there." Damon pointed out.

"Where in Spain?" Caroline asked.

"Madrid." He replied. "They're staying there for a few days after so I was planning to hang out with them." He shrugged.

"We'd be back before Christmas though, right?" Caroline asked and Damon shrugged.

"If you want." He replied.

"What do you do for Christmas?" Caroline asked Damon curiously.

"Nothing. I haven't celebrated it since before I turned." He replied and both of their jaws dropped.

"You haven't had Christmas in like a century and a half?" Bonnie asked shocked.

"After I turned, the only family I had left was Stefan and for the first few years he was a ripper so there was no point." Damon replied. "Besides, my father stopped Christmas and birthday celebrations after my mother died so honestly, I can't even remember the last time I celebrated Christmas." He said casually and they looked stunned. Damon never revealed stuff like that. They were kind of heartbroken for him after he said that.

"When is your birthday?" Caroline asked curiously.

"Uh..." Damon trailed off as he thought about it. "I don't remember." Damon replied honestly and they were stunned. "November some time." He said. "I'll think about it." He said. They couldn't believe that Damon didn't know when his birthday was. That nobody ever made any kind of deal about it.

"How old were you when your mother died?" Bonnie asked and Damon thought about it.

"I think I was... Stefan was three so I was seven." Damon replied and they both kind of wanted to cry at the fact Damon and Stefan hadn't had Christmas or birthday celebrations since they were just little kids.

"You didn't have birthday celebrations from that young an age?" Caroline asked and Damon shrugged.

"Stefan did." Damon replied. "I look like my mother and she died a few days after my birthday so my father was never in any condition for stuff like that." He said and they were stunned. "Times were different then. Stuff like birthdays didn't really matter." Damon shrugged. "That and my father was a prick." Damon smirked. He cocked his head to the side then. "Wolf's up." Damon said and Bonnie blushed. Damon was so happy for the distraction. About a minute later the door to the spare room opened and Tyler walked out in his boxers and Damon chuckled at the sight of him.

"Morning." Tyler yawned. Damon cocked an eyebrow at Caroline because both she and Bonnie were checking Tyler out but he didn't say anything about it.

"You hung over?" Damon asked amused.

"Nah, don't get hangovers anymore." Tyler replied then walked in and slumped down on the couch next to Damon across from the girls. Damon looked over at Tyler then laughed a little.

"What?" Tyler asked curiously.

"I really do look dead next to you." Damon said amused since Tyler was quite tanned and they laughed. "Speaking of dead... Judgy, you haven't given a verdict yet." Damon smirked.

"As long as you make sure he doesn't kill anyone and keep an eye on him, I'll make a ring." Bonnie shrugged.

"That's great. Thanks Bonnie." Tyler smiled at her and she blushed and nodded. Damon chuckled at her getting all shy now in sobriety but he thought it would be kind of mean to tease her about it after she'd been cool with him since the day before.

"How much time is there until you all go back to school?" Damon asked curiously.

"Two weeks." Caroline replied. "So plenty of time to get him under control." She said.

"Alright." Damon shrugged. "You just decide when you want to turn then." He said to Tyler.

"I guess the sooner the better." He said.

"You should probably get your stuff out of your mom's house since you won't be able to enter without an invitation and that might be difficult to get." Caroline said.

"I'll go do that today then." Tyler nodded.

"Fine but the locksmith isn't back from his stupid honeymoon in Antigua until tomorrow and I'm not going back to the boarding house until I can lock Elena out." Damon said to Tyler.

"She has a key?" Caroline asked shocked and Damon rolled his eyes.

"My pain in the ass little brother thought that would be a _great_ idea." Damon said dryly.

"Can't you just talk to her for like five minutes to shut her up?" Bonnie asked him.

"Bonnie? If you want me to be honest, here goes. Elena makes me want to snap." Damon said deadpan and Bonnie looked surprised. She noticed that he was so _relaxed_ in comparison to how she usually saw him and things were starting to make sense. "So, it is in everybody's best interest, especially mine, for me to _not_ see or speak to Elena if possible." Damon said. "This week was a break but I'll go back to looking for a way to kill Klaus and track Stefan's body trail but I don't want to hear her nag at me incessantly or I will stick her in the cell, wait until the vervain is gone then compel her to forget all about me and Stefan until Stefan's back then I'll remove the compulsion." Damon warned.

"Fine, I see your point." Bonnie sighed. Just then Damon's phone beeped with a text and he looked at it and his jaw dropped. "What?" Bonnie asked.

"It's Stefan." Damon said and they all looked shocked.

"What did he say?" Caroline asked concerned.

"Klaus found out about the concert last night." Damon gulped. "He'll be here in a week... and he wants Caroline." Damon said guiltily and they all looked stunned. "I'm sorry." Damon said to Caroline horrified.

"It's not your fault, Damon." Caroline said to him sincerely.

"It is. If I hadn't asked Anthony to get you to sing, this wouldn't be happening." Damon said as he stood up and went down to Caroline's room. Caroline hurried after him and watched as he pulled his clothes on.

"Damon. It's not your fault that Klaus is a psycho. We can't just stop living our lives because of him so this is _not_ your fault." Caroline said to him grabbing his shoulders and forcing him to look at her. "Last night was the most amazing night of my life and I wouldn't take it back for anything." She said to him sincerely and he just looked so torn up.

"He's not getting you." Damon said to her and she nodded.

"We have a week to figure out a plan." She said to him.

"He might have told Stefan a week knowing Stefan would tell me. He could already be here. We need to act fast." Damon said and she nodded. Damon finished getting dressed and was about to walk out of the room when Caroline grabbed his hand. He stopped and turned to look at her. She moved in front of him then kissed him. He was surprised but he grabbed her waist and pulled her closer and kissed her back. When she pulled away she just smiled at him then walked back out of the room to the living room and Damon followed, feeling a little calmer. "Tyler? Klaus has been hunting down werewolves to try to make hybrids. The sooner we turn you the better. Bonnie, Stefan told me that Klaus' hybrids failed because Elena is still alive so he'll kill her if he sees her." Damon said to them.

"I'm going to need to go back to the witches' house." Bonnie said with a gulp.

"Bonnie, if Klaus makes a race of hybrids, the world will be in serious trouble since he won't be doing it for anything good. Your ancestors can't overlook that. Tell them to stop with the stick up their asses and just help." Damon said to her and she couldn't help a little laugh escaping.

"You come tell them that." Bonnie said amused and Damon chuckled.

"Yeah, right. They won't fry _you_." Damon smirked and they laughed.

"By the way..." Bonnie looked guilty. "A few days ago I swapped out the vervain at the Gilbert house." She said and both Damon and Caroline's jaws dropped. "I only did it because Elena's going to get herself killed. So both she and Jeremy are vervain free."

"Excellent. Good thinking." Damon said to her. "I'm going to get Ric to take the two of them on a little vacation. Get them far away from here." He said.

"Good idea." Bonnie nodded. "Can someone drive me to the witches' house?"

"I will." Caroline said.

"No, I'm not letting you out of my sight." Damon said. "Tyler, can you drive her?" Damon asked.

"Sure." Tyler nodded.


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own The Vampire Diaries, I'm just a fan :)

* * *

><p>Blind<p>

Chapter 8

* * *

><p>The others got dressed then Tyler left with Bonnie and Caroline left with Damon. Damon didn't bother knocking when he got to the house then they went inside. Ric hurried into the hall from the kitchen and was surprised to see Damon and Caroline but before he could say anything, Damon started.<p>

"Klaus is on his way here." Damon said and Ric's eyes widened.

"What are we going to do?" Ric asked.

"Stefan told me that Klaus can't make other hybrids while Elena is still alive so he'll kill her if he sees her and since she always wants to be where the action is, I need you to do something for us." Damon said to him seriously.

"What?" Ric asked cocking an eyebrow.

"I need you to take Elena and Jeremy and get as far away from here as possible." Damon said. "You'll protect them. If they stay here, Klaus _will_ find them and he's the vengeful sort. The fact we all kept Elena alive will piss him off and he'll just kill everyone. So he can't find out." Damon said and Ric nodded. "I know you want to be here fighting with us but this is more important than what we're doing since if he kills her, he can then make his hybrids." Damon said.

"Fine, I'll take them but they won't go willingly." Ric said.

"Bonnie swapped out their vervain a few days ago. I'm going to compel them." Damon said and Ric looked shocked.

"Okay, what are you going to compel?" Ric asked.

"Well, I was actually thinking that I would compel them to think you're their dad and you're taking them for a family vacation until school starts back. I'll compel them to forget all about vampires and everything that happened. It's just temporary but it'll keep them and you safe." Damon said.

"Can't I just be their uncle or something?" Ric asked uncomfortably.

"Uncles don't take their nieces and nephews on family vacations indefinitely." Damon replied.

"Fine, on one condition. When we get back and you remove the compulsion, you have to say you compelled me too or they'll never trust me." Ric said to Damon and Caroline and they both nodded.

"That's fine." Damon said. He put his hand in his pocket and pulled out a little vial of liquid and handed it to Ric.

"What's this?" Ric asked.

"One drop of that will let _you_ compel for about twenty minutes." Damon said and Ric looked stunned. "Bonnie made it in case you have any trouble that you can't talk your way out of and she said to use it wisely. You just put one drop on your tongue." Damon said and Ric nodded. "But taking Jer to a strip club or something _one time_ isn't something we need to tell Bonnie." Damon winked at Ric and he and Caroline laughed. "And just in case..." Damon said then pulled out a huge wad of cash from his pocket and put it in Ric's hand. "You'll be stuck with two really annoying teenagers. Try and have some fun." Damon smirked and Ric looked at his hands. There had to be like $20000 there.

"Damon, I can't..."

"Dude, times-a-wasting." Damon smirked. "Remember I killed you and turned your wife so take the money and _spend_ it." Damon winked and Ric scowled at him. Ric was annoyed that Damon continually brought that up in the hopes it would make Ric hate him... but it didn't. He was friends with Damon regardless.

"Fine, I will." He said and Damon chuckled.

"Good." He smirked. "I mean it though. Far away from here." Damon said. "Also, I'm going to compel Elena to want to dye her hair so she looks different so stop at a salon or something somewhere." He said and Ric nodded. "Get packed. You're leaving in like fifteen minutes." Damon said.

"Can you at least keep me informed?" Ric asked and Damon nodded.

"We're all going to drink vervain so Klaus can't compel us but don't tell us where you are anyway." He said. "I'll call you and keep you up to date with what we're doing and if we manage to kill Klaus or get him to leave at least, I'll tell you when the coast is clear." He said.

"Cool." Ric said. "You'll have to fill me in on what you compel them so I know." He said.

"We're just compelling them to forget all about the supernatural world, forget about John, Isobel and Jenna, their mother died in the car accident but you didn't and all of their childhood memories have you in them not their father." Damon said and Ric looked shocked. "I don't care if they're mad at _me_ afterwards, Ric. They'll be alive. Plus, then maybe Elena will leave me alone." Damon smirked. "They'll think you were compelled with the same thing, don't worry." Damon said.

"Fine." Ric muttered.

"Remember everything you're compelling Jeremy?" Damon asked Caroline and she nodded.

* * *

><p>Tyler and Bonnie were in the car on the way to the witches' house when Tyler couldn't take the silence anymore.<p>

"Do you regret it?" He asked Bonnie and she knew what he meant.

"No, actually." She replied and he grinned.

"Me neither. I had such an amazing time with you last night." He said sincerely and she was kind of surprised.

"Me too." She replied. "I broke up with Jeremy over the phone though. I just couldn't leave it until he comes back." She said and Tyler looked surprised.

"You broke up with him?" Tyler asked and Bonnie was surprised that he looked _really_ happy about that.

"I wouldn't have kissed you back if things weren't over between Jeremy and I, under normal circumstances, and it made me realise that I don't want to be with him." Bonnie said. "I'm not a cheater and I feel terrible about that though." She admitted.

"I know you're not a cheater. Things just happen sometimes and we were drunk." He said and she nodded. "But... do you maybe want to hang out sober some time?" He asked her and she was kind of surprised.

"Yeah, okay." She smiled.

* * *

><p>Ric left with Elena and Jeremy and he made sure they all had their passports. It was incredibly weird for him that they were calling him 'Dad' but he had to play along for their safety. He was so going to stake Damon for this when they got back. A few hours later, Bonnie and Tyler turned up at the boarding house where Damon and Caroline were waiting for them. Damon was reluctant to be back in the boarding house but it was secluded so he and Bonnie would be able to sense if any other supernaturals were in the area listening. Damon and Caroline were on the couch with a drink when Tyler and Bonnie turned up and Bonnie looked like she'd seen a ghost. Damon wordlessly got up and got them both a drink then sat back down. Bonnie took a big gulp of hers and let it burn her throat for a second.<p>

"So?" Caroline asked her impatiently.

"They have a solution but it's _really_ drastic." Bonnie said nervously.

"Drastic is necessary now." Damon said to her and she nodded.

"They told me a spell that'll make a normal vampire into the type of vampire an Original is." Bonnie said and Damon looked shocked. "But, the vampire has to at some point have had blood from one of the Originals." She said hesitantly.

"Where the hell are we going to find..." Damon trailed off confused then his face went stony. "Me?" He asked in disbelief. "But... I had Klaus' blood. Wouldn't that make me..." He said shocked.

"A hybrid." Bonnie said and Caroline and Tyler's jaws dropped. "Actually, you would have the _exact_ strength and speed and ability that Klaus has." She said and Damon looked stunned.

"Fine but that means after we kill Klaus, you'll have to find a way to kill me." Damon said. "So you'd be in the same boat all over again." He said and Bonnie looked at him shocked. She couldn't believe how little his own death meant to him.

"What?" Caroline asked him in disbelief. "No!" She exclaimed.

"You're not Klaus, Damon. Why would I look for a way to kill you?" Bonnie asked him confused and internally Damon felt like he might fall over in shock.

"I'd be... unstoppable." Damon said to her confused.

"Actually..." Bonnie trailed off. "_We'd_ be unstoppable." Bonnie said and Damon gave her a confused look. "My ancestors want me to make all three of you hybrids and they want me to become a vampire witch." She said and the other three looked shocked. "But, it could only be temporary if you don't want it." She said.

"How temporary?" Damon asked.

"One year. Then the three of you could go back to just being vampires." She said.

"But why? Why bother to do that just to make it for a year?" Caroline asked.

"Because with the strength of an Original, we could not only stop Klaus but travel the world and take out all sorts of evil." Bonnie said. "They want us to find the other Originals and kill them. Permanently, not just with a dagger."

"What would make it permanent?" Caroline asked.

"The death of an innocent." Bonnie said.

"Hold on just a minute. You want me to not kill anyone for a _whole year_?" Damon asked her in disbelief and Bonnie shot him an annoyed look.

"Is that so difficult?" Bonnie asked him.

"Yes." He said honestly and Bonnie scowled at him and Caroline and Tyler chuckled in disbelief that Damon would be so blunt about it. "But I guess after I kill Klaus you could just seal me in the tomb for the year." He shrugged.

"Are you kidding me right now?" Bonnie asked in shock.

"Bonnie, I snap and kill people. I can't be trusted to not kill anyone for a _whole year_." Damon said to her with a dramatic eye roll.

"So you're _still_ killing people?" Bonnie asked him wide eyed.

"Well..." He trailed off and she watched him think about it. "Fine, it's been a while but that only makes it _more_ likely." He pointed out. "Wow. I can't believe Klaus' witch was the last person I killed." Damon said shocked since that had been like three months earlier.

"She wasn't an innocent." Bonnie pointed out.

"So I can still kill people but they just have to be _bad_, right?" Damon asked completely serious and she looked at him with mixed confusion and disbelief.

"Do you _want_ to kill people?" Bonnie asked him and he rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, obviously." Damon said and her jaw dropped. "What?" He asked confused.

"Why would you _want_ to?" Bonnie asked him confused. She didn't understand. He sighed.

"I'm not human, Bonnie." Damon said to her softly. "It's built in to a vampire to kill. It's what we're made for." He said sincerely. "It's unnatural for a vampire to _not_ kill." He said.

"What do you mean it's what we're made for?" Caroline asked confused.

"Vampires were created by witches at a time where there were major food shortages and the human population was growing far too large. There was famine after famine and corpses everywhere because humans were just dying constantly. The corpses brought diseases and hygiene problems. But because of that, people started having more and more children in case any of their children died, which is stupid if you think about it, but that's beside the point. So vampires were created as a form of population control since humans were the only species who had no natural predators. I found out recently that werewolves were created to hunt vampires so that the vampire population wouldn't grow too large, but since werewolves are also human most of the time, their population was kept under control by the vampires. It's a big natural circle _started_ by witches. Witches are the earth's keepers so it's their job to see to it that it doesn't get destroyed. So yes, Bonnie. I will keep doing what is in my nature because someone has to. If vampires all over the world _stop_ killing humans, humans will end up destroying the planet in no time. _But_ you said no blood in Mystic Falls so I won't kill people here." Damon said and Bonnie's jaw was dropped because it completely made sense... and that horrified her. But she also really wanted to know how he knew all that about witches. They were all shocked when the boarding house door flew open and a gust of wind floated a piece of paper into Bonnie's lap then the wind stopped and the door closed again.

"Freaky." Tyler said wide eyed. Bonnie opened the folded piece of paper and paled.

_**He's telling you the truth, Bonnie. Don't punish him for his nature. He has a purpose as do you all. I love you.**_

_**Grams**_

Bonnie's head snapped up and she stared at Damon in shock. It was her Grams' handwriting and everything.

"Who's it from?" Caroline asked surprised.

"My Grams." Bonnie said in disbelief and they all looked surprised.

"What's Sheila saying?" Damon asked curiously and Bonnie eyed him sceptically.

"Sheila? How do you know her name?" Bonnie asked and Damon cocked an eyebrow at her.

"Uh... lucky guess. What's she saying?" He asked and Bonnie deadpanned.

"I'm not telling you until you tell me how you know her name." Bonnie said and Damon rolled his eyes.

"I may have met her once or twice when she was younger. Can we move on?" He asked her seriously.

"No, because there's obviously way more to this story." She crossed her arms over her chest. Damon sighed in annoyance then blurred up the stairs in a blink of the eye. He was back about a minute later and he handed her a stack of letters then sat back down looking uncomfortable.

"The one at the bottom is the oldest one. So read that one first." He said to her and she could see he was really uncomfortable with this... Bonnie didn't care. She knew he was hiding something and she wanted to know what. She took the letter from the bottom of the stack and noticed it was _old_. She opened it carefully then started to read.

_Dearest Damon,_

_The time has come, I have seen it. The Founder's council will find me in a matter of a few months. They will burn my babies with me if they are still here when I am found. Please save them. Jacob and Lily know you will be coming for them. Keep them safe. I know that it is not only your promise to me to keep my line safe that will bring you here. You have a kind heart, Damon. Do not waste all of eternity on Katherine. You are so much better than her. She will betray you and you will become cold. Someone loved by you is loved fully and she does not deserve you. Your vampire curse gives you a purpose in the world but do not let that purpose break your heart. You are no longer human and though it may not seem so, you are doing the world a service. I will try my best to always keep you safe from the spirit plane. It is my time, Damon. I know that it is. So do not waste your efforts on trying to spare my life, my children are the important ones. You will need to take my spell books and study them. I have spelled them so that you are the only vampire that can touch them. You will need to teach my children what I cannot._

_I will miss you, my friend. With love,_

_Emily Bennett_

Bonnie's eyes were brimming with tears and she looked up at Damon who was chugging his drink. He saw she was about to say something but he shook his head.

"We're not talking about it. You wanted to know. Now you do. Doesn't mean I'm going to sit and chat about it." Damon said to her seriously and she nodded then folded the letter carefully and put it back in the envelope. Damon kind of wanted to fall into a black hole. He never wanted Bonnie to know all of this. She took the next letter from the bottom and the envelope was old too. She opened it carefully then started to read. Caroline and Tyler were beyond curious but they realised that it wasn't their business so they didn't say anything.

_My dearest Damon,_

_I miss you so much. I wish you could come back and live with us again. I hate that the town would know that you are not aging. Though if you wish to stay with us, Henry and I will gladly move to another town. Jacob is in New Orleans so perhaps we could go there if you wanted to? I hope you are well. I wanted to tell you that my second child is born and she is special like me. I hope you will come and meet her when you can, her name is Theresa. Her older sister is not pleased to have to share our affections but what can one expect from a five year old? Helen misses you too. She asked only yesterday where her Uncle Damon was and when he would be coming to visit. Have you found Stefan? Have you helped him stop being the monster again? I hope that he is not with Alexia as I will set her on fire if she hurts you again and you know I will. I went to the house where mother was burned so she could meet Theresa. She misses you and hopes you are well. She hopes you will come to the house and see her. I know it has only been four months since your last visit but I do hope you come soon. You are family to us and I hope you will never be a stranger._

_With all my love,_

_Lily_

Bonnie was beyond shocked but Damon was just staring at the wall and she knew he didn't want to talk about it. She took out the next letter and opened it. She looked confused for a second because the ink was blotchy as if there were water marks on the pages...

_Dear Uncle Damon,_

_I write to you with grief in my heart. The doctors told her that carrying a child at the age of thirty-eight could bring complications but she did not listen. I am so angry at her. She died, Uncle Damon. Mother died. I do not know what to do. I am only fourteen! I am not ready to learn magic alone. What will I do? Father does not understand. Father has started to drink rum every day. He is most unkind when he drinks rum. Please? Will you come? Helen is married and she has moved to New York. I am lost and I am alone. Will you help me? I miss you and my heart is broken._

_With love,_

_Theresa_

Bonnie's eyes were streaming with tears and now she understood why the ink was smudged. Damon had obviously cared a lot about Lily and was hurt by her death. She folded away that letter then took out the next one.

_Dear Damon,_

_I have wonderful news to share with you! Alexandra is getting married! I know, we both thought it would never happen, but low and behold, she is! It will be quite a large wedding so there will be plenty of women there to entertain you since I am quite sure you will be a playboy forever. The wedding will be on the first of June so you have plenty of time to find something respectable to wear and if you are not there, I will personally give you the headache of a life time, best friend or not, is that understood? Very good. I shall see you soon._

_Lots of love,_

_Theresa_

Bonnie actually laughed at that one. Clearly Theresa knew Damon very well.

"What's funny?" Damon asked her with one eyebrow raised.

"Your invitation to Alexandra's wedding." Bonnie said and Damon chuckled at the memory of it.

"Theresa was wild." Damon smirked. "But like I said, I'm not talking about this." Damon said stonily.

"_You_ asked what was funny." She pointed out and he rolled his eyes. He totally did. Bonnie folded away the letter then opened the next one.

_Dear Damon,_

_I know you will no doubt tease me the next time we meet, which will be soon if you would like to remain in one piece as it has already been too long... but I am a grandmother again. My youngest son Rufus' wife has given birth to a beautiful baby girl who they have named Sheila. She is so beautiful, Damon. She is a special Bennett and you need to come see her. I am old, Damon, and I must see you one last time. You have been my closest friend since I was fourteen and I need to see you. Please come._

_I love you,_

_Theresa_

Bonnie felt the tears threatening to fall again but she folded the letter and took the next one which was newer.

_Dear Damon,_

_I know you kept your distance after my grandmother died and your visits to us lessened but you have been so important to all of my ancestors and I would like to get to know you better. My grandmother left me a letter to read when I turned thirteen and today is my birthday so I read it. She told me all about you. She loved you and so did her mother. She said you were her best friend. Would you be my friend too? I hope you will come visit some time soon. My grandmother said in her letter that there is a place you could take me where I could speak to my ancestors. Would you take me? She left you a letter sealed with mine. I hope you are well._

_With love,_

_Sheila_

Bonnie was in shock at reading a letter her Grams wrote when she was only thirteen. She also wanted to cry at the fact Damon was clearly so hurt by Theresa's death that he almost felt like he couldn't be around them. She folded the letter then put it back in the envelope. There was only one letter left. She was kind of afraid of it but she opened it anyway and started to read.

_Dear Damon,_

_I just read the letter you left after you met Bonnie. I know it's not fair, Damon, but that's life. Don't be a coward. Death is a part of life and you of all people should understand that. You can't just refuse to be a part of our lives because we'll die. We've been friends for too long for you to just suddenly stop being my friend. What about what's fair to me? Did you think of that? Don't you understand, Damon? You were my grandmother's best friend and you made her life better by being in it. I know you miss her but she had a wonderful life, she told me. Please, reconsider. Don't just cut me out of your life. We've been through so much together. And what about Bonnie? You have been in all of our lives but you refuse to be in hers? That is what isn't fair. She deserves the right to get to know you too. She deserves for you to protect her and be her friend too. And yes, I'm going to go there – you know it's what Theresa and Lily would have wanted._

_Love,_

_Sheila_

Bonnie stared at Damon for a moment.

"Are you done?" Damon asked her unevenly and she nodded. He stood up and walked over to her and held his hand out to her and she gave him the letters. She didn't understand why he didn't want to talk about it. He took the letters and turned towards the stairs but she saw the pained expression on his face then he bolted up the stairs. Bonnie didn't know how to feel. She didn't know anything.

"I need to talk to Damon. Can you two go out and get some food or something?" Bonnie whispered to them and they nodded then left.


	9. Chapter 9

I don't own The Vampire Diaries, I'm just a fan :)

**A/N: Not much D/C in this chapter but D/B friendship is what I want in this fic and this chapter just kind of happened without me having any control over my typing fingers lol**

* * *

><p>Blind<p>

Chapter 9

* * *

><p>Bonnie had never been upstairs in the boarding house before but she could sense Damon's presence and she followed that to a room and she saw him sitting on the bed reading one of the letters.<p>

"What are you doing up here, Bonnie?" Damon asked her turning his head away from her, but not before she saw his tear streaked face.

"I know you don't want to talk about this but I _need_ to. Please." She said to him sincerely.

"I can't." He replied softly as he stood up and went to the window and stared out of it with his back to her.

"Why didn't I know about this before?" Bonnie asked him.

"Because I never visited Sheila again. Well, until I came back here." Damon said absently.

"Why?" She asked.

"Didn't her last letter make it obvious?" Damon asked unevenly. She could hear in his tone that he was really upset.

"You didn't want to watch her die?" Bonnie asked. Damon didn't say anything. "Why didn't you ever tell me you were friends with my Grams? Why is it you're so hell bent on not being friends with me?" Bonnie pushed.

"I'll never be friends with you, Bonnie." Damon replied.

"Why?" She asked confused and truthfully a little hurt.

"Don't you get it?" He asked her angrily though she could tell in his voice that he was forcing himself to be angry instead of how hurt he obviously was. "I raised Lily and Jacob completely on my own. They were four and two when Emily handed them over to me. They were like my kids. I took Theresa away from her father because he hit her when he was drunk and she lived with me until she got married. We were close her whole life. I was there when she died. That was the worst day of my entire life. That and the days I found out Lily and Jacob were dead. I kept my distance after that then Sheila wrote to me on her birthday and I knew Theresa would be mad at me if I ignored her so I went. Sheila was so like Theresa and we were friends for years. Every year she got older, I spent less time with her. I couldn't go through it again. Then I met you as a baby and it hit me that Sheila was a grandmother. I'd been through it before and I couldn't go through it again. So I turned my emotions off and I never saw Sheila again. Don't you understand Bonnie? I _attacked_ you. I attacked the great great granddaughter of the best friend I ever had. It's my fault Sheila died. I _betrayed_ Theresa and Lily. I know it was scary for you to have a vampire attack you but I will _never_ get over that I did that to you. So I can't be friends with you, Bonnie. I can't, won't and don't want to." Damon said and tears had streamed down his face the entire time he spoke. Bonnie's too. "Because attacking you is the _worst_ thing I have ever done." He said as he wiped his face with his hand. Bonnie felt heartbroken for him. He'd never opened up like that before.

"It's not your fault that Grams died." Bonnie said. "It's Emily's." She said and Damon gave her a confused look.

"How do you figure?" Damon asked her.

"She lied to you about Katherine being in there. She knew you'd open the tomb regardless. If she'd told you from the start that she was just a bitch and didn't care, the tomb never would have been opened. Even if you were over Katherine, you would still have gotten her out so she wouldn't have to spend eternity in a tomb. Emily knew that." Bonnie said shocking Damon.

"Yeah, well, Emily thought that I wouldn't help her if there wasn't something in it for me." Damon replied as he turned back around to look out the window. Bonnie saw him move his hand up to wipe his face again.

"But that's how you knew about the protection spell. At the dance. The spell you told me was one you knew from then, wasn't it?" Bonnie asked.

"Yes. I was never going to let you die for Elena." Damon replied shocking her. "That's why I fed her my blood, you know. So that I could slip Elijah's magical potion into your drink." Damon said and Bonnie's jaw dropped. "Elena could have handled being a vampire _eventually_. The potion was in that juice bottle you downed before the fight." He said and she gasped in shock.

"You spiked me with the potion that would have brought me back to life if I'd died?" She asked in disbelief and she saw him nod.

"I knew Elijah wasn't going to kill Klaus, not that anyone _ever _listens to me. I knew you would have used all of your power to kill him if Elijah hadn't grabbed him and run off." Damon admitted.

"How did you know he wouldn't kill Klaus?" Bonnie asked as she processed that.

"The same reason I could never kill Stefan." Damon replied. "Klaus is his brother. Even Klaus can't kill his siblings. Stefan told me he killed all of them with daggers so they aren't _really_ dead. He could kill them permanently but he hasn't. And if _Klaus_ couldn't bear to kill his brother... Elijah definitely couldn't." Damon rambled. "Bonnie? Why did you tell Stefan about the cure? Why didn't you just let me die?" Damon asked her. That was a question Bonnie didn't want to answer. She didn't know how he would react.

"Emily told me it was your time to die." Bonnie said. "But another voice whispered 'Klaus' and told me to save you no matter what." She replied.

"Who whispered that?" Damon asked with a gulp.

"I didn't recognise her voice." Bonnie replied. "But after reading the letters, I think I know who it was." She said and Damon looked at her apprehensively.

"Why?" He asked her bracing himself.

"Because she asked me to save her best friend." Bonnie said softly and Damon looked like he'd been slapped then he turned his back on Bonnie and covered his eyes with his hand.

"Can you go?" He choked out and she saw that he was about to fall apart. She felt like everything she ever thought she knew about Damon was wrong. She'd thought he was cold and unfeeling when in fact he was obviously _really_ sensitive and caring. She now understood why he felt the way he did. She was starting to understand him and see where he was coming from. She wanted to do something for him though she didn't know how he would react. She walked over to his bed and picked up one of the letters while Damon was trying his best to control himself so she wouldn't hear him sobbing... but she heard it anyway and it broke her heart to see someone so strong feel so much despair. She took the letter and walked back towards the door. She started saying a spell and she saw Damon's head snap up. He _knew _that spell. She said the spell quickly then threw the letter on the ground before Damon could stop her. Then they weren't alone in the room. There, above the letter, she stood and Damon's eyes were wide as he stared at her. Bonnie saw the tears streaming down his face as he looked at her. She looked real. But Bonnie knew she would only be there for a matter of minutes and she thought Damon deserved that time with her, so Bonnie hurried out of his room and closed the door behind her. The woman smiled at him softly.

"Damon." She said softly and Damon sniffed as he tried and failed to stop the tears.

"Theresa." He whispered.

"I've missed you so much." Theresa said to him and he was sobbing and wiping his face.

"I've missed you too." He replied.

"I can't stay long, Damon, but I need you to know that you didn't betray me or my mother." She said sincerely. "You always were and you always will be my best friend. I love you and I always will. And so does she. You were the only parent she ever had." She said to him and he only cried louder.

"How can you be so... How can you say that after everything I've done?" Damon asked her brokenly.

"Come here." She motioned for him to come over to her and he walked over to her slowly. When he was close enough she reached out and took his hand which shocked him. He could feel her like she was real. She pulled him towards her and hugged him. He hugged her back immediately and the tears still hadn't stopped and he cried into her shoulder. "So many bad things happened to you in your life. I understand why you did what you did. You need to let yourself heal, Damon. I know the real you and you need to stop hiding him away. You deserve some happiness after so much pain. Please, do it for me." She said to him softly.

"I don't have the will to keep going anymore, Theresa. Don't you think I've lived long enough? Why did you tell Bonnie about the cure? I could have finally been finished. Is this what hell is? Feeling like this forever? Is this my punishment?" He asked her brokenly.

"No, Damon. I told Bonnie about the cure because I couldn't let you die." She replied and he pulled away to look at her.

"And why were you allowed to die and I'm not? You would never have forgiven me if I stopped you from dying. You don't think I ever considered turning you?" He asked her and she smiled at him sadly. "I didn't do it because I knew you never would have wanted that. I _wanted_ to die, Theresa. Why did you do that to me?" He asked her, his tone conveying how hurt he felt.

"Because I saw a glimpse of your future. You'll know true happiness if you let yourself." She said softly. "Please don't give up yet, Damon." She pleaded with him. "Bonnie's going to need you." She said.

"Bonnie is an all powerful witch goddess who needs _no-one_. Let alone me." He said and she shook her head.

"She's going to need you to turn her and help her through life as a vampire." Theresa said.

"Why does she even need to turn? If she makes me a hybrid then puts me in the tomb for the year after I've killed Klaus, nobody else needs to do it then." Damon said confused.

"It's her destiny, Damon. This Bennett is one you'll never lose." She said and he closed his eyes as his chest ached and more tears fell.

"Can't you come back?" He whispered to her. "Isn't there a way? Please?" He asked her brokenly.

"I'm at peace, Damon." She replied softly and he sobbed and covered his face with his hands.

"I'm never going to know that, am I? I'm never going to know peace." He said.

"You will if you let yourself heal. You have to let go of the past. What's done is done." She said sincerely.

"I don't have anybody left." He whispered to her. "I've pushed everyone away, Theresa. It's been almost seventy years and I still can't get over your death." He said.

"You never will get over my death because I was the closest you ever let anyone get to you. But what you said isn't true. You do have people left. You will always have Stefan, regardless how you both irritate and sometimes hate each other. He will _always_ be your little brother and he loves you so much and I know you love him. Bonnie wants to be your friend and you should let her. You have always had luck in friendships with Bennett women. Open up to her. Tell her about us. She's alone too, Damon. Caroline is on her way to falling in love with you already and I know that you could fall for her too. She wouldn't ever hurt you. Alaric sees you as the only constant in his life. You are the only person he trusts." She said and Damon's jaw dropped. "You have even started to cultivate a friendship with Tyler and I can tell that it will be strong if you let it. So it's not true that you don't have anyone. Stop pushing people away. Not everyone will hurt you. I promise." She said sincerely. "I never did." She said.

"Your death hurt me more than anything else ever has." He countered and she sighed.

"But I'm always with you, Damon. In your heart. I'm always watching over you. And if you ever need to speak to me, you can ask Bonnie to call me like this." She said. "So I'm not really gone. I didn't really leave you." She said to him. "But you completely ignored everything else I said. Did you at least hear what I said about the others?" She asked him.

"I heard you." He nodded. He'd forgotten how well she knew him.

"Good." She smiled. "I have to go." She said sadly and his face looked panicked.

"No. Please? Don't go." He cried and her own eyes welled with tears.

"I have to, the spell is starting to wear away." She said. She grabbed him and hugged him again and he held her tightly. "I'll miss you. Look out for Bonnie." She said softly.

"I love you, Theresa." Damon whispered.

"I love you too, Damon." She replied. "Don't give up. For me." She said then she started to fade and Damon watched as she disappeared. He slumped down on his bed and buried his face in his hands. The pain ripped through him and he didn't know what to do. How did this even happen? Oh, that's right. He stupidly said Sheila's name in front of Bonnie and couldn't come up with a good enough lie to cover it. He was vaguely aware that Bonnie was still outside his room door but he was too upset to care. He hadn't spoken with Theresa in almost seventy years and it was really taking it's toll on him. He'd missed her _so_ much. He hadn't even realised how empty he'd been without her until he saw her again.

* * *

><p>Bonnie had heard every word. She was stunned at how much Damon loved and missed her ancestor. How much her ancestor loved and missed him. She was shocked at just how broken Damon really was. She'd had no idea how much pain he was in all the time. She'd had no idea how much Damon had done for her family... that he practically <em>was<em> family. Her heart ached at Theresa's comment that she was alone too. She could hear that Theresa was gone and she knew Damon knew she was there. She felt like she'd invaded on a private moment for him so she went back downstairs and got herself together. He would talk to her when he was ready.

* * *

><p>Damon did cry his eyes out for a good half hour before he calmed down. He washed his face and took deep breaths and once he was back to normal he got his phone out and called Caroline.<p>

"_Hey, are you okay?_" She asked him concerned.

"Not really but I'll be fine. Where are you?" He asked.

"_At the Grill. Is there anything I can do? Do you want me to come back?_" She asked him concerned and he was touched at that.

"Can you stay there a little while? I need to talk to Bonnie about a few things and it might take a while." He admitted.

"_Of course. Call me when you want us to come back._" She said and he was surprised at how understanding she was.

"Stay in the Grill or somewhere public. Klaus probably won't make a scene if he's here already." Damon said.

"_Okay. I'll see you soon?_" She asked.

"Thank you, Caroline." He said and she giggled.

"_Now I'm used to the Blondie/Barbie thing, hearing you say Caroline is just weird._" She said and he chuckled.

"Alright. See you later, Barbie." He said and she laughed.

"_Bye, Damon._" She said then hung up and he smiled softly. He thought over what Theresa said. She wanted him to open up to Bonnie. She wanted him to tell Bonnie about them. About her. Damon gulped.

She didn't want Bonnie to be alone anymore.

* * *

><p>Bonnie was sitting with her drink staring off into space when she saw Damon come down the stairs. She could tell that he was kind of nervous and truthfully, so was she. She had no idea how he would react to all of that. He sat down across from her, where he'd been before and he picked up the glass he'd been drinking from and took a sip. He was quiet for a second before he started.<p>

"Sheila was a total lightweight at first too. One beer had her up dancing on tables." Damon said and Bonnie smiled. This was the reaction she was hoping for. "Before she had Roy and Christina, she was a wild one." Damon smiled softly. "Partying all night, protest rallies, she got arrested on a near monthly basis." Damon chuckled and Bonnie laughed in disbelief. "Rufus was completely wrapped around her finger though, so after I'd compel her out of jail and take her home, he'd yell at _me _instead of her. Rufus would be so busy giving me a lecture that he wouldn't notice her sneaking out of the house to run off to a party." Damon smirked and Bonnie laughed. "When she started dating your grandfather, Thomas, I didn't get it at _all_. The guy was boring as hell and had virtually no personality. Eventually, I understood it and it made sense. He balanced her out. She was crazy and a free spirit, whereas he was responsible and dependable. But he took care of her. He was good to her and treated her like she was the queen of the universe. He loved her and at their wedding I saw how much she loved him too. Christina was born less than a year after their wedding which I always teased Sheila about since she was clearly conceived on their honeymoon." Damon smirked and Bonnie giggled. "Sheila became like this earth mother after she was born. She was like the best mom _ever_. She never yelled at Chrissy and Roy and they could always talk to her about anything. Chrissy was a free spirit like Sheila but Roy definitely took after Thomas. Roy was the type of child that did math for fun on weekends." Damon said and Bonnie laughed because she could imagine her father being like that. "When he was sixteen, he told me he liked a girl in his class and his father's techniques were failing miserably, so I gave him some pointers and he ended up with a totally hot girlfriend and was the envy of all the boys in his class. Sheila _yelled_ at me for that one because I bought him condoms." Damon smirked and Bonnie laughed in disbelief.

"What was her name?" Bonnie asked.

"Alison." Damon replied and Bonnie looked stunned.

"My mother?" She asked in shock.

"He married his high school sweetheart." Damon nodded. "Which was shocking in itself since Roy was the captain of the chess club and Alison was the prom queen. She was _way_ too hot for him but he was a good guy." Damon said and Bonnie smiled.

"Wait – does my dad know you're a vampire?" Bonnie asked shocked and Damon nodded.

"He knows." He confirmed and Bonnie looked stunned. "I might go over and say hi to him some time. He hasn't seen me since you were a baby." Damon said.

"So, does that mean he knows my Grams was a witch?" She asked and Damon nodded.

"Bonnie? Sheila told him when you were born that you would be one too. He knows you're a witch." Damon said and Bonnie looked like she'd been slapped. "I was there when she told him. He was devastated for you. He didn't want you to have to be subjected to the supernatural world." He said and Bonnie looked stunned.

"What does he know about it? He always said that my Grams was crazy and not to listen to her." Bonnie said confused.

"Sheila told both him and Chrissy all about magic in case it skipped a generation and there would be nobody there to teach any special Bennetts." Damon said. "I imagine he told you Sheila was crazy in the hopes you wouldn't learn magic. So you couldn't be dragged into supernatural problems." He said.

"I really want to see his reaction to you." Bonnie said and Damon chuckled.

"I don't know how he'll react. But after seeing Theresa I probably should go say hi to him, so tell me the next time he's in town." He said. Bonnie bit her lip.

"He's at home right now." She replied and Damon sighed.

"You're totally going to make me go over there, aren't you?" He asked and she grinned.

* * *

><p>They got out of Damon's car and were walking up to the door when Bonnie froze in place and turned to look at him.<p>

"When I invited you in a few months ago... it wasn't necessary, was it?" She asked him in realisation and he sighed.

"No, Roy invited me in when he bought the house." Damon replied and Bonnie looked stunned.

"But you always tried to get an invitation out of me before." She said confused and he shrugged.

"You felt safe thinking I couldn't enter, so I let you feel safe." He said. Internally she was stunned. "C'mon, let's go say hi to Roy before I change my mind." He said to her and she nodded. They walked up to the door and she opened it. Her dad was in the kitchen making coffee and Bonnie motioned for Damon to follow her in.


	10. Chapter 10

I don't own The Vampire Diaries, I'm just a fan :)

* * *

><p>Blind<p>

Chapter 10

* * *

><p>"Hey, sweetheart." Roy called without turning around.<p>

"I don't think I suit 'sweetheart'." Damon quipped and Roy spun around and his jaw dropped. Bonnie was stunned when her father then _grinned_.

"Uncle Damon!" Roy said in shock but complete happiness and Bonnie couldn't believe that her father just said that.

"Dude, can we _not_ do the Uncle thing since you look about twice my age." Damon said to him and he laughed then hurried over to Damon and shocked Bonnie by hugging him. Damon hugged back with a chuckle. Bonnie couldn't believe Damon called her dad 'dude'.

"It's great to see you." Roy said happily then he noticed Bonnie and he looked at Damon sceptically.

"She's an all powerful witch goddess, Roy. Obviously she knows what I am." He said and Roy looked a little pained.

"So you have your powers then?" Roy asked Bonnie solemnly.

"Yeah, Dad. I have since before Grams died." She said and Roy looked shocked.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked confused.

"You said Grams was crazy and not to listen to her. I didn't think you'd believe me." She said and he sighed.

"I'm sorry, Bonnie. I just... wanted you to be able to have a normal life. I didn't want you to have the same problems that your Grams did." He said sincerely.

"I understand, dad. It's okay." She smiled. "I'm just glad I can talk to you about that now. I just found out today that you know Damon." She said and Roy looked confused.

"How do you two know each other?" He asked curiously.

"I've actually been back in town for about a year." Damon replied and Roy looked shocked.

"Why didn't you ever come see me?" Roy asked confused. Bonnie knew her dad and he was a little hurt by that.

"Because when I came back to town I didn't have my emotions on. You wouldn't have liked me then." Damon replied and Roy nodded and put his hand on Damon's shoulder.

"Well, I'm glad you're here now. We have so much catching up to do. I haven't seen you since Bonnie was born." He said and Damon nodded.

"There's a bunch of supernatural crap happening but once that's over with, we'll go for a drink or something. At least this time I won't have to compel it for you." Damon smirked and Roy laughed.

"Hey, I was 31 the last time we went for a drink." Roy defended and Damon chuckled.

"You were so wasted that night." Damon said amused and Roy chuckled. Bonnie was kind of stunned by their interaction, especially since she couldn't imagine her dad _ever_ getting wasted. "What are you doing with yourself now?" Damon asked as the three of them sat down at the dining room table.

"I'm an executive accountant." Roy said and Damon rolled his eyes.

"Well that sounds boring as hell." Damon replied and Bonnie laughed in disbelief and Roy laughed because he'd missed Damon. Damon turned to Bonnie then. "Told you, math for fun at the weekends." Damon said and Bonnie giggled.

"Oh, God. What have you been telling my daughter about me?" Roy asked deadpan and Damon chuckled.

"I told her how Sheila yelled at me for buying you your first box of condoms." Damon smirked and Roy's jaw dropped and Bonnie laughed. She couldn't believe Damon said that to her dad.

"I can't believe you told her that." Roy said and Damon laughed.

"It's just like when you were her age, I told you all about your mom's many arrests and drunken table dancing." Damon said amused and Roy laughed.

"I forgot about that." Roy said amused.

"Parents seem to forget they were once young too." Damon pointed out with a smile. "You have nothing to worry about with this one, by the way. She's _mega_ clean cut. You know I'd tell you if she was running riot." Damon said pointing to Bonnie and Roy laughed.

"I'm not clean cut." Bonnie defended.

"Yeah, Bonnie, you totally are." Damon smirked. "Though I took her to a concert last night and she was a little drunk but she's a well behaved drunk unlike you at that age." Damon said and Bonnie's eyes widened that Damon told her _dad_ that she was drunk. She couldn't believe it when Roy _laughed_.

"Well, that's good." Roy chuckled.

"Wow, totally expected you to yell at me." Bonnie said surprised and Roy shrugged.

"Damon wouldn't let anything happen to you." He said and Damon smirked at her. "Besides, I'd be a hypocrite if I yelled at you since I went out drinking with Damon at your age too." He said amused. "Doesn't mean I want you doing it _all the time_ though." He said and Damon laughed.

"Had to put in a 'dad' comment, huh?" Damon asked amused and they both laughed.

"You're so bad." Roy chuckled and Damon smirked.

"Everyone knows that." Damon said and they laughed. "Oh, by the way, is it cool if I take Bonnie to Spain in December for a week?" He asked Roy and Bonnie couldn't believe he just hit out with that.

"As long as she calls to check in, that's fine with me." Roy nodded and Bonnie's jaw dropped.

"You're okay with that?" Bonnie asked shocked and Roy shrugged.

"Sure. What are you going to Spain for anyway?" He asked curiously.

"The band we went to see last night are friends of mine and they're doing a concert in Spain in December and I was going anyway so I asked if Bonnie and Caroline wanted to go too." Damon replied.

"That'll be fun, sweetheart." Roy smiled at Bonnie fondly and she felt like she'd entered a parallel universe. She was shocked at how much her dad trusted Damon. "Does Caroline know that you're a vampire?" Roy asked curiously.

"Caroline accidentally got turned into a vampire." Damon replied and Roy looked surprised.

"Is she okay?" Roy asked concerned. He'd always thought Caroline was so sweet.

"Yeah, she's done so well at control. You'd never know she's a vampire actually. She learned everything really quickly." Damon smiled.

"That's great." Roy smiled. Bonnie couldn't believe how cool her dad was about her friend being a vampire. "Does the Sheriff know?" He asked.

"She does. At first it was difficult getting her to accept that Caroline isn't a monster just because she's a vampire but they seem closer than ever now." Damon replied. "Though her father tried to kill her last week." Damon said annoyed and Roy's jaw dropped.

"Just because she's a vampire? He'd kill his own child?" He asked in disbelief.

"Yeah." Damon nodded.

"That makes him the monster." Roy replied. "That's so terrible." He said in shock.

"Yeah, I know. Though, Liz totally socked him in the face." Damon smirked and they laughed. Bonnie couldn't believe the Sheriff punched her ex-husband! "Better her doing it than me though." Damon said.

"What _did_ you do with him?" Roy asked curiously.

"At Liz's request, I compelled him to forget all about vampires and them. Liz said that what he did was unforgiveable and she didn't want him in Caroline's life." Damon replied.

"I'm surprised you didn't snap his neck." Roy said and Damon chuckled. Bonnie couldn't believe how well her dad knew Damon... and that he would say that!

"Believe me, that was my first choice." Damon smirked. "But he's _unfortunately_ still Caroline's father so the other option was better." He said.

"Is she okay after that though?" Roy asked concerned.

"She hasn't talked about it much. I don't think she's had much time to process that." He replied.

"I can imagine it'll be difficult for her. I remember how much of a daddy's girl she was growing up." He said. "What have you been doing with yourself here?" He asked.

"I'm head of the founder's council." Damon said amused and Roy laughed.

"A vampire heading the vampire-hunting council? Only you, Damon." He chuckled and Damon smirked.

"I don't want riotous vampires running wild here either. I did enough of that when I showed up here last year." He said and Bonnie was shocked that Damon _admitted_ that to her dad.

"Speaking of that, you said earlier that there was supernatural stuff going on here... are you in trouble?" He asked the two of them and Damon sighed.

"You could say that." Damon muttered. "Basically, there's this un-killable vampire-werewolf hybrid that is 1000 years old called Klaus... and he's on his way here. He took Stefan hostage a few months back and we need to kill Klaus. He can compel other vampires and he's like _evil_." Damon said.

"Oh my God." Roy said shocked. "What are you going to do?" He asked.

"Bonnie spoke to some of your ancestors and they gave her this stupid plan but it's the only one we've got and _believe me_ we've tried everything else." Damon replied with a sigh.

"It's not stupid, Damon." Bonnie countered.

"Turning me into a hybrid and you into a vampire witch is stupid." Damon commented. Bonnie's jaw dropped that he just told her _father_ that and Roy looked a little nervous.

"Which ancestors are they?" Roy asked.

"Emily, Theresa and Grams." Bonnie replied and Roy looked surprised.

"They want you to turn into a vampire to stop this 'Klaus'?" He asked her and she hesitated then nodded.

"They said it was my destiny because I'd be able to stop many evils and not just him." She said and he thought about that for a moment.

"Sweetheart, all I ever wanted for you was a normal life, but you're a grown woman and my mother told me when you were a baby that you were destined for greatness. If this is something you _have_ to do, I'll support you." He said to her sincerely and she looked stunned.

"You will?" She asked shocked and he nodded.

"Our family is different than the founder's families, Bonnie. They all think vampires are evil but I know differently. I know you'll still be my little girl." He said to her and she smiled at him then he turned to Damon. "But you'll look out for her, right?" He asked and Damon nodded.

"Forever." Damon promised and Roy smiled.

* * *

><p>Bonnie trudged after Damon down to his car and got in and after a few moments she couldn't keep quiet any longer.<p>

"I can't believe that just happened." She said and the shock was evident on her face.

"Which part?" Damon asked her curiously.

"All of it. My dad totally _knows_ you. You totally _know_ my dad. He trusts you. He's fine with me becoming a vampire. He's fine with everything. My dad was actually..." She trailed off with wide eyes as she tried to figure out what the _hell_ just happened.

"I told you that he was a decent guy. And I figured telling him about you becoming a vampire would be easier to swallow coming from me than from you. Roy's a nice man, Bonnie. He might be a boring bastard when it comes to work and stuff but he's just one of those genuinely kind and decent humans. There aren't many people like him in the world. You're very lucky to have him as your father. He'll always love you no matter what." Damon said and Bonnie looked at him with fondness in her eyes.

"I think I totally love you again, Damon." She said and he laughed.

"Don't be ridiculous." He smirked and she giggled.

"How much time did you spend with my dad when he was growing up?" She asked and he shrugged.

"It just depended on what else I was doing." He replied. "Normally, I used to visit a couple of times a year for like a week or so. There was the odd occasion where I'd stay for a while if it was like summer vacation or something and Sheila and Tom were working, I'd hang out with Chrissy and Roy and take them places or keep them entertained. One time when Christina was ten and Roy was eight, Christina bugged me for two straight weeks to take her to Disneyland and one day I'd just had it with her nagging so I took the two of them on a road trip to Florida and just left Sheila a note." Damon smirked and Bonnie laughed in disbelief. "Sheila was _pissed_ but it didn't stop me from taking them the following year on another road trip." He said amused and she giggled. "That's probably why your dad is fine with you going to Spain." Damon pointed out. "Except, since they were minors, it was technically kidnapping." He said amused and she laughed loudly. "But they had fun so Sheila only pretended to be mad. It was obvious she was just happy that her kids got to have some fun. She knew that I wouldn't let them get into any serious trouble."

"I can't believe you told my dad that I was drunk last night." She said and he laughed.

"I have _plenty_ of stories about him that he knows I'll tell you if he gets pissed about that." Damon smirked and she laughed. "Did you know that Stefan and Sheila dated?" Damon asked Bonnie and her jaw dropped.

"Seriously?" She asked in disbelief and Damon chuckled.

"Yeah, for like a year in the sixties." He nodded.

"That's weird." Bonnie said and Damon smirked.

"Yeah, I know." Damon said amused.

"Did you ever..." Bonnie trailed off and Damon gave her a look of disbelief.

"You did hear me earlier when I told you that Lily and Jacob were like my _kids_, right?" Damon asked. "I knew the others from the time they were babies. That would be _way_ weird, even for me." He said. "I was a lot of things to different people in your family ranging from dad to uncle to friend to brother... it's always been like that." He said. "Well... until you were born." He admitted.

"Why though? Wasn't your promise to Emily just to keep _her_ kids safe?" She asked curiously and Damon shrugged.

"I was just supposed to take Jake and Lily to Emily's sister's house in Charleston but when I got there her sister and her family had been killed. Looking back, I assume it was Katherine that killed them." Damon said and Bonnie was shocked. "So, there was nobody else to take them to. I wasn't going to just abandon two little children so I bought a house in Charleston, South Carolina and we lived there for a few years then when people started to notice I wasn't aging I moved them to Raleigh then the last place I lived with them was Lynchburg. Lily lived with me until she got married when she was eighteen and Jacob lived with me until he was nineteen then he moved to New Orleans because he got a job there as a book keeper." Damon explained. "But at that point, I'd basically been their dad for sixteen years and I loved them like they were my own kids. Sure they were adults and they didn't need me anymore but it's not like I was just going to dump them because of that." Damon explained and she thought about that for a minute.

"The letters were all from Lily's line... did you keep in touch with Jacob's line?" Bonnie asked and Damon nodded.

"I did, actually. You have distant relatives from Jacob's line that are still alive." He said and Bonnie looked surprised. "There were a few special Bennetts in that line too." He added. "In fact, there's a witch who will be only a couple of years older than you on that side. Her name is Hilary." He said. "Her dad and I were friends. He's a guy witch or warlock or whatever guy witches are called." He smirked. "That doesn't happen often, by the way." He said. "I'll take you to them if you want." He said and she grinned at him.

"Really?" She asked happily.

"Hilary's dad, Joe, might be pissed at me since I haven't seen him in like eighteen years but I never did anything other than that to piss him off so he'll get over it." Damon smirked. "But yeah, if the Klaus thing works out I'll take you to meet them." He nodded.

"Thank you." Bonnie said sincerely.

"You're welcome." Damon shrugged. They were silent for a moment and Bonnie couldn't help herself...

"Was it hard seeing Theresa again?" She asked and Damon gulped.

"You have no idea." He replied softly. "But thank you for doing that. I missed her like you wouldn't believe." He admitted. "Can you... uh... not tell anyone about all of this?" He asked her.

"I won't." She promised. "Will you still talk to me about it sometimes?" She asked and he nodded.

"Yeah, that's fine... but... it'll take me some time before I can talk about Theresa, Lily and Jacob." He said honestly.

"There's no rush." She replied and he smiled. "So... what's going on with you and Caroline?" She asked and he smirked.

"We're sleeping together." He shrugged.

"That's it?" Bonnie asked confused.

"Well, I like her and she said that she likes me but I think she was just drunk and on an adrenaline high when she said that." He said and Bonnie looked at him in disbelief.

"No, she _actually_ really likes you. She told me when she came over to hang out the other night." She said and Damon raised an eyebrow at her.

"She did?" He asked curiously.

"Yep." Bonnie nodded.

"Then I don't know." He replied with a sigh. "I don't think right now is the best time to get into all of that considering Tyler is about to be a baby vamp and then there's the whole Klaus problem." He said. "What about you and Gilbert?" He asked.

"I broke up with him this morning." She replied and he looked surprised.

"You did? Why?" Damon asked curiously.

"It wouldn't have mattered how drunk I was, I would never have kissed someone else if things were good between us. But they haven't been for months, so I broke up with him." She said.

"And Tyler?" Damon asked.

"He asked me to hang out sometime." She said.

"Are you going to?" He asked.

"Yeah, he's really good company." She nodded.

"That all?" Damon smirked and Bonnie blushed and giggled a little.

"He may also be kind of hot." She replied and he chuckled.

"He seems decent enough." Damon shrugged.

"He does, doesn't he?" Bonnie asked amused and Damon smirked. "But don't change the subject." She said and Damon chuckled.

"And what subject change would that be?" He asked her amused.

"Caroline." Bonnie said.

"You're a nosy little witch." Damon teased and Bonnie laughed.

"Yeah, but you don't usually talk like this so I'm taking full advantage of it." She said and he laughed.

"Bonnie, you saw me cry, I don't really see how I can go back to pretending I don't give a crap and having you _actually_ believe it." He said and she smiled.

"Exactly. So spill." She said and he chuckled.

"Why don't you ask me a question and I'll decide whether or not I'll answer it." He suggested amused.

"Well... could you even _be_ monogamous?" She asked and he laughed.

"Yeah, I don't think that'd be a problem." He shrugged and she looked surprised.

"_Really_?" She asked and he chuckled.

"I've done the whole sleeping around thing for like a century and a half. It's not like I don't know what I'd be missing." He smirked and she giggled.

"Fair enough." She replied. "Do you _want_ to go out with Caroline?" She asked.

"What do you mean by 'go out with'? As in take her on a date or have her as my girlfriend?" He asked curiously.

"Both." She replied.

"We've done plenty of date-like things in the last week so that's not a big deal... as for the other part... I don't know." He said.

"Well, if you're sleeping together, going on date-like things and you don't have issues with monogamy, what's the big deal?" She asked and he sighed.

"Honestly?" He asked her and she nodded. "I haven't got the slightest idea how to actually _be_ in a relationship. I'd screw it up and disappoint her and I really don't want to do that." He said and she smiled at him for that.

"I guess it's basically what you're already doing together." She replied.

"Yeah, but the second you put labels on stuff there are expectations and things you can and can't do so it makes it different." He pointed out.

"Lame." Bonnie replied and he laughed.

"What?" He asked amused.

"That's a _seriously_ lame answer." She said.

"Why?" He asked confused.

"Think about what you're saying. You go on dates, sort of, you're sleeping together, you like each other, you could _not_ sleep with anyone else... basically exactly what a relationship is... but you don't want to say it's a relationship out loud because somehow it'll be different?" She asked him and internally he kind of recognized that the little witch had a point.

"That is so _not_ what I said." He replied and she laughed.

"Then by all means, explain. Because if that somehow makes sense in your dead brain, I'll be seriously worried about you." She said and he laughed loudly.

"You're funny, Bonbon." He smirked and she rolled her eyes.

"What is it that you're not saying?" She asked and he sighed.

"As soon as it becomes 'official', I'll have something to lose." He said and she was surprised at his answer. "So I want to leave that for a while." He admitted.

"Okay, just don't screw it up because Caroline _does _like you but she's insecure and she'll get hurt if you push her away." Bonnie said.

"I'm not going to push her away." Damon replied. "Actually, I should really call her and get them back to the boarding house." He muttered as he pulled out his phone from his pocket. He dialled her number and waited for her to pick up.

"_Hey!_" She answered.

"Are you drunk, Barbie?" Damon asked amused.

"_Not drunk, per se, perhaps slightly tipsy._" She replied and he laughed.

"Can't believe you went and got drunk without me. I'm totally hurt." Damon smirked and she giggled as did Bonnie.

"_Well, you'll just have to play catch up. You ready for us to come back to the boarding house?_" She asked curiously.

"Mmhmm." He replied.

"_Okay, we'll head over now then._" She replied brightly.

"Alright, see you there." He replied.

"_Can't wait!_" She said then hung up and Damon was surprised but a little smile formed on his face anyway and Bonnie thought it was totally cute but she knew better than to say that.


	11. Chapter 11

I don't own The Vampire Diaries, I'm just a fan :)

* * *

><p>Blind<p>

Chapter 11

* * *

><p>"So how exactly does this work then?" Damon asked Bonnie after the four of them were seated in the living room of the boarding house. Tyler had packed up his room while they were away so he brought his stuff over as well.<p>

"Well, because it was you that had Klaus' blood, we would all have to be turned by you, so it's lucky Caroline already turned by your blood or I couldn't make her a hybrid." Bonnie explained. "But it's kind of complicated. You need to feed Tyler and me your blood _before_ I make you a hybrid. Then after you become a hybrid, you have to feed Caroline and Tyler your hybrid blood again so I can make them hybrids the same way that I made you. If that makes any sense?" Bonnie explained to Damon.

"But what about you? Can you make yourself one?" Damon asked her and Bonnie shook her head.

"No, but after I turn I've to return to the witches' house and they will make me strong like an Original but physically, I won't be as strong as the three of you." Bonnie explained. "Everything has to have a balance and because I will have enhanced powers, I can't also be as strong as the three of you." She said and they nodded in understanding.

"So if you're making me as strong as Klaus, does that mean that Caroline and Tyler will be as strong as Klaus too?" Damon asked curiously.

"No. It's a slightly different spell because Caroline is still a young vampire and Tyler will be _just_ turned even though he's been a werewolf for a while." Bonnie said. "You need to be stronger than them so you can stop them if you _need_ to." She explained. "They'll be a little stronger than me but Klaus' strength far surpasses an Original's." She said.

"Uh, wasn't the whole point of me becoming a vampire to _stop_ being a werewolf?" Tyler asked curiously.

"A hybrid can shift at will. You wouldn't have to ever shift if you didn't want to. That and it's _much_ quicker than a werewolf shift. But, you _will_ shift on the first full moon as soon as you become a hybrid just once." Bonnie explained.

"So not today?" Damon asked her.

"No, not until the full moon. Then the three of you will shift but it'll be just the first time." She said.

"You'll have to seal the three of us in the tomb for that." Damon said and she nodded.

"Yeah, I was thinking that too. Since we don't know exactly how much control you'll all have in wolf form." She said.

"So when does the no killing part of the spell kick in?" Damon asked curiously.

"Right away." She replied.

"So how are you supposed to turn if we can't kill you?" Damon asked her cocking an eyebrow.

"I'm not included in the 'no killing' part of the spell." Bonnie said.

"How do you know? You're the only one that _hasn't_ killed a human." Damon pointed out.

"Well, my ancestors said it would be fine so I don't see why I _would_ be included in the spell." She replied. "And since I'm following their instructions..." She shrugged.

"Maybe you should just kill yourself then." Damon said. "That way we don't take any chances." He pointed out. Bonnie suddenly looked nervous.

"Damon... I can't do it myself." She replied. "And there isn't any way that won't hurt. I've _seen_ you snap a neck before. It's over before it even registers." She said and he rolled his eyes.

"Can't one of them kill you?" Damon asked pointing to Caroline and Tyler annoyed. Bonnie understood his hesitation after everything she'd learned.

"I can't kill my best friend." Caroline said to him in disbelief.

"I can't do it either." Tyler said. Damon sighed in annoyance then got an idea.

"I'll be back." He said then sped out of the house before anyone could stop him.

* * *

><p>Damon sauntered back into the house about ten minutes later.<p>

"I solved the problem of your death. Painless, quick and you can do it yourself." Damon said to Bonnie when he came into the room.

"How?" She asked confused.

"An insulin injection. You'll fall asleep into a diabetic coma then just die." Damon replied. "All in about a minute, if that." He smirked.

"You sure that won't hurt?" Bonnie asked sceptically.

"You'll inject it then seconds later you'll just suddenly feel really tired so you'll close your eyes and it'll be over. There's absolutely no pain, I promise." Damon said sincerely.

"I don't think I can stick a needle in myself." Bonnie said and Damon rolled his eyes.

"Work with me, Bonnie. I found you a painless death. Even having your neck snapped hurts for half a second." He said and she looked at him innocently and he sighed. "Fine. _I_ will stick the needle in and you just have to push the fluid in." He said to her.

"Okay." She said in a small voice.

"It won't be scary." Damon promised. "Though I still don't understand why it's necessary for you to become a vampire." He muttered.

"A lot of reasons. One, because I won't have the energy to make more than one hybrid as a human. Two, because as a vampire witch, I'll be able to stop you if I ever need to, whereas I won't be able to as a regular witch. Three, because if I don't get rid of Klaus' body in a certain way, he can be easily resurrected and I can't do that spell as a witch. Four, because my ancestors said it was my destiny to do it." She said.

"Fine, but you have to feed on humans." Damon said to her and she looked surprised.

"What do you mean?" She asked confused.

"I mean that you can't do a Stefan and decimate the forest animals because it does nothing for control. This is why he can't handle even a mouthful of human blood without going all monstrous and out of control. Same goes for you, Tyler." Damon said.

"Okay." Tyler nodded in agreement.

"But just blood bags." Bonnie said and Damon shook his head.

"You _will_ learn how to fresh feed. Every vampire needs to know how to do it. I taught Blondie that and I'll teach the two of you that too. That's the condition or I'm not doing it." Damon said and Bonnie looked at him hesitantly.

"Why?" She asked him.

"Because there may come a time where you _can't_ get blood bags and you need to feed. If you go too long, you'll end up ravenous and you'll kill. You don't want to kill though, so you need to know how to bite properly and where to bite so that you don't bite the human in a way that'll make them bleed to death or hurt them." Damon said.

"You can bite in a way that doesn't hurt?" Bonnie asked shocked and both Damon and Caroline nodded. "Prove it." She said to Damon and he chuckled.

"You seriously want me to bite you just to prove my point?" He asked her amused and she shrugged.

"I'm going to die soon anyway." She replied and he rolled his eyes.

"Fine, come here." He motioned for her to come over to him and she hesitated then stood up and walked over to him. He shocked her by pulling her into his lap sideways so that she was facing where Caroline was sitting. Caroline was just watching amused since she knew what a nice bite from Damon was like. Damon chuckled at how ridiculous the little witch was. "Are you on vervain? Because that'll sting." He smirked.

"No." She replied and he nodded then stuck his head into her neck. He licked and sucked on her neck and Bonnie had to close her eyes and concentrate so she wouldn't moan. She felt the tiniest bit of pressure for just a second then she felt this calm bliss start to engulf her then suddenly Damon was no longer at her neck and was just looking at her amused.

"Well?" He asked amused.

"Well what?" She asked.

"You didn't even notice?" Tyler asked with a chuckle.

"You bit me?" Bonnie asked in disbelief and Damon smirked.

"Mmhmm." Damon nodded and her jaw dropped. She jumped off his lap and hurried over to the mirror and tilted her head. There were two puncture wounds on her neck and her eyes bugged.

"But..." She said confused as she turned around and the others were laughing. She really couldn't understand how he could puncture her neck without her feeling it. "What was the weird feeling?" She asked and Damon chuckled while Caroline giggled.

"Did it feel like you were floating away on a little bubble?" Caroline asked.

"Yeah, but just for like two seconds." Bonnie said confused.

"That's what it feels like to have your blood drawn slowly." Caroline smiled.

"You could stop after two seconds?" Bonnie asked Damon surprised and he shrugged.

"I think you forget I've been at this for nearly 150 years." Damon replied. "Caroline would find it a little more difficult to stop with you than a normal human though."

"Why?" Bonnie asked surprised.

"Not to sound gruesome but witch blood is like the ultimate for a vampire. It's probably because witches made us." He replied.

"What do you mean?" Bonnie asked confused as she sat back down.

"Well, what's your favourite thing to eat? Like the most incredible thing you've ever tasted?" Damon asked.

"This dessert I had in Paris with meringue and strawberries." Bonnie replied and Damon nodded.

"Well, witch blood is like having your Parisian dessert after eating Grill burgers every day." Damon replied and she blinked in surprise.

"You're saying people are like Grill burgers?" Bonnie asked him deadpan and Damon chuckled.

"I know it's not the same thing but it was the only way I could explain it to you." He shrugged.

"You seriously need to stop talking about this because I can smell her." Caroline said to Damon annoyed. He grabbed her hand and held onto her tightly.

"You even _think_ about snacking on Bonnie and I'll make you feed on a kitten." Damon smirked at her and she looked at him horrified. Bonnie and Tyler looked shocked that he said that.

"You wouldn't." She said in disbelief.

"Or a ridiculously tiny baby bunny." Damon replied and her jaw dropped.

"That's so mean." Caroline said to him shocked and he chuckled.

"So is eating your friend." Damon pointed out amused. "You remember that picture you showed me of the baby bunny and the kitten and the puppy together? They'll be like _that_ bunny and kitten." He said amused and she scowled at him.

"Fine, I'm totally fine now." She muttered and he laughed then let go of her hand.

"You wouldn't actually make her do that, would you?" Tyler asked him wide eyed and Damon laughed.

"Show him that picture on your phone." Damon said to Caroline amused. She glared at him then got her phone out and showed Tyler the picture of the baby animals.

"But they're like... so cute." Tyler said and Damon chuckled.

"Exactly, so it makes her horrified at the thought of it, which in turn makes her think about something else other than her bloodlust." Damon pointed out.

"That's how you got her to not kill humans?" Bonnie asked him shocked.

"Stefan scarred her for life by taking her bunny hunting so she knows how awful it is already. So taking it up a notch to baby bunnies or ducklings or those miniature pigs she likes so much makes her work even harder to _not_ give in to her bloodlust." Damon smirked.

"You wouldn't make her kill a duckling though, right?" Bonnie asked him wide eyed.

"I so would." Damon nodded amused.

"I lost control in school one day and bit someone and Damon _did_ totally make me go feed on a bunny in the woods." Caroline said grossed out.

"Actions have consequences." Damon smirked.

"So how come you can bite and kill whoever you want and I can't?" Caroline asked him annoyed and he chuckled.

"Because I don't _need_ to kill people. I _never_ lose control because of bloodlust. When I kill it's not because I don't have control of myself. So when _you_ aren't remotely controlled by blood, you can bite and kill whoever the hell you want." Damon smirked.

"You know that makes you a total psycho, right?" Caroline asked him dryly and he smirked.

"No, Blondie, I'm just a vampire. It's just the way it is." He shrugged. "That's why I really don't think Judgy should become a vampire." He said.

"Why? Because I'll want to kill people?" Bonnie asked sceptically.

"No, because it might take a year or fifty years or two hundred years, but one day, you inevitably _will_ kill people." He replied and Bonnie looked conflicted. "I really think you should go back to that house and have a talk with them about this because witches don't want to kill humans, Bonnie. Why do you think they got the vampires to do it?" Damon smirked and Bonnie looked stunned. Just then the door to the boarding house flew open again like before and a gust of wind brought another note only this time it landed on Damon's lap and he rolled his eyes then opened it.

**Stop trying to talk her out of it, Damon. You must understand that this is Bonnie's destiny. When she comes to us after she turns, we will remove her bloodlust so she never has to kill unless she wants to. We understand this is difficult for her but you must support her and stop trying to make her feel worse about something that is already very hard for her to accept.**

**Emily**

Damon shook his head.

"Destiny, my ass. No. I'm not turning her until you witches actually give me a reason to." Damon said to the bit of paper.

"Damon." Bonnie said in disbelief.

"No, Bonnie. They're giving you half-assed excuses for you to become a vampire. This means no kids, no aging, burning in the sun, being a killer regardless of their little bloodlust spell. I'm not taking away your life without an _actual_ reason." Damon said. He felt the paper tingle a little against his fingers then he turned it over to find another message.

**Fine, but this is strictly for your eyes only so you must burn this as soon as you read it. Do you accept that? Bonnie must not know until the time is right.**

**Theresa**

Damon gulped. He trusted Theresa.

"Fine." Damon said then he noticed the words on the page forming. He went over to the fire place then read it.

**A supernatural war is coming and Bonnie as well as you, Caroline and Tyler will become the earth's keepers. You will become the new 'Originals' though I am sure you will not fail in your purpose as they did. So you will have to make your hybrid state permanent. If you kill Bonnie after she has made you hybrid, it will make it permanent for all three of you. You cannot fail, Damon. You are not comfortable in a leadership role but you do succeed in it. You will however, need Bonnie. She will balance you. So, please, turn her Damon. Also, you need not worry about children. Bonnie will have children one day. We will make it possible for her. **

**I love you, Theresa**

Damon stared at it in disbelief. He reread it just to make sure he'd read it right. He didn't _want_ all that responsibility and he scowled at the note.

"Damn it, Theresa. I'm so going to kick your spiritual ass the next time I see you." He muttered then threw the paper into the fire as instructed.

"What did it say?" Bonnie asked confused.

"I'll turn you." Damon nodded and she looked surprised.

"What did they say?" She asked.

"I can't tell you. They said that." He rolled his eyes.

"Oh." She said. "But they gave you the reason?" She asked for confirmation.

"Yeah, though now I kind of wish they hadn't." He muttered.

"Is it bad?" Bonnie asked worriedly and Damon chuckled.

"What part of 'I can't tell you' was unclear, Bonbon?" Damon smirked. "You don't have to worry about it, okay? You're not like, starting the apocalypse or anything." He said and she looked kind of relieved that he was joking about it. "So how do we do this then?" Damon asked.

"Tyler and I need your blood." Bonnie replied and Damon nodded then stood up and went over to Tyler. He bit into his wrist and held it out for him and Tyler drank with no hesitation. Bonnie made eyes at Damon without Tyler noticing and when Tyler pulled away, Damon snapped his neck too quickly for the werewolf to register and Caroline gasped.

"You didn't even tell him!" Caroline exclaimed.

"That was the point." Bonnie replied.

"This way he didn't see it coming." Damon shrugged then walked over to Bonnie and bit into his wrist again since it had healed already. "Barbie, you're on baby vamp duty when he wakes up." Damon replied and she nodded. "Does Tyler need to transition before you turn him hybrid?" Damon asked.

"Yes." Bonnie nodded as she pulled away from Damon's wrist.

"You've had Barbie's blood today as well, will that make a difference?" Damon asked.

"No, I just have to have your blood in my system so they can do the Original thing. It doesn't really matter whose blood turns me." She replied and Damon shrugged.

"So are you turning me while you're still human or what?" Damon asked.

"Yes." Bonnie nodded her reply.

"What about Tyler's ring?" Caroline asked curiously.

"That's not important right this second. He can spend a couple of days in the dark. Won't kill him." Damon replied.

"That and it's going to take nearly everything I've got to do this spell. I can't waste any energy on a ring right now." Bonnie said. "Damon, do you have a stake?" She asked sheepishly and he raised an eyebrow at her.

"You have to stake me?" He asked curiously and she nodded. "Well, this should be fun." He said dryly as he went over to a drawer and brought out a stake then handed it to Bonnie.

"But not in the heart, right?" Caroline asked.

"In the heart." Bonnie nodded and Caroline's jaw dropped.

"But... but... what if this is the witches' plan? Just to kill Damon?" Caroline asked in disbelief and Damon chuckled.

"Blondie, Judgy is totally juiced. She doesn't need a stake to kill me. Don't worry so much." He shrugged. She bit her lip and was visibly upset. Damon walked over to her and pulled her to her feet then cupped her cheeks and kissed her like the world was going to end. He pulled away and smirked. "And besides, I doubt Judgy would miss the Chillies in Spain just to off me, Barbie." He said and Bonnie laughed as it was _totally_ the kind of reasoning that would get through to Caroline.

"Yeah, you have a point." She nodded. Bonnie giggled at her correct assessment.

"Of course I do. If you don't want to see it, just take Tyler downstairs to the cell so he can transition or something." He shrugged.

"How long will it take for Tyler to wake up?" Caroline asked Damon.

"Twenty minutes or so." Damon shrugged.

"Fine, I want to talk you first before you turn." She said and Damon looked surprised.

"_Now_?" He asked confused.

"Yes, now." Caroline replied.

"Alright." He shrugged.

"Five minutes, Bonnie." Caroline said then started walking upstairs and Damon followed her and when she got into his room she kicked off her shoes then sat down on his bed cross-legged. Damon perched on the edge next to her...


End file.
